Beast Talon SYOC
by scrawlx1012
Summary: After Fairy Tail's sudden disappearance a new guild from the treetops of Oak Town have made it their aim to protect Fiore from any Dark Guild by any means necessary regardless of what the Magic Council or the rest of Fiore think... SYOC CLOSED.Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gareth stared at the menu in front of his hazel eyes. He had his choice of food right in front of him; he could have lobster, a chicken sandwich or some rice. The restaurant itself was very quiet; there was only himself and two strange men in hoods a few tables away. Completely empty and ordered. Perfect.

Gareth stared at the name of the restaurant on the top of the menu; it read "Lobsters Kiln." He'd heard a lot about their famous lobster and seafood deluxe however he was a meat eater at heart. He chuckled softly to himself as he recalled a time in his childhood when his mother would take him out to the very best restaurants. Those were simpler times...now he had to be his own man, an easy feat for someone who had grown up in his own company considering he was an only child.

 _Hmm I wonder if I should stay close to my roots with chicken or delve into the world of Lobster...tough choice..._

Gareth stroked his beard before quickly glancing at the clock. It read 12:30AM.

 _I had better hurry up._

"Sir, are you ready to order?" The waitress said impatiently, she seemed a spritely woman with black hair in a ponytail. She wore a blue dress and had a red bow in her hair, her tanned skin shone bronze in the sunlight.

"I think I'll have a chicken sandwich" Gareth said with a smile as the girl wrote down his order and wander off to place his order.

Gareth stretched out his legs over the table whilst he waited and put his hands behind his neck.

 _This is the life...no worries...no hassles and most importantly...no guild to worry about...why can't Oak Town's other restaurant's be like this?_

"Get away from me!" A voice yelled from behind him.

Gareth's head whipped around to see the familiar waitress being hassled by two hooded men who wore identical black robes.

"Ugh this is such a joke!" One of the men shouted as he threw a bowl on the ground.

"Yeah this ravioli soup sucks! You're charging us seven hundred jewels for this!" The other man said as he poured the slimy green contents of the soup of the girl.

" You're going to pay for that!" The waitress said angrily as she wiped the soup out of her head.

"What exactly you going to do about it girlie?" The taller man asked cockily as he clicked his fingers causing tongues of fire to appear.

CRACK!

Gareth widened his eyes as he saw the woman's slap mark on the taller man's face. The shorter of the two men sprung into action and pushed her onto the ground. He took off his hood to reveal spiky grey hair and an eye patch which contrasts greatly with his pale skin.

"You'll pay for touching master Kona!" The shorter of the two said as he booted the woman in the stomach.

The woman cried out in agony as the man was relentlessly kicking the woman before "Kona" placed a hand on his counterpart just as the woman was sent flying backwards into a chair, the wood splintering at the force of her collision. Kona took of his hood to reveal a wrinkled old man with yellow teeth and a wispy white beard.

"I'll handle this Baron." Kona said gently as Baron paused.

Kona sent a streak of fire hurtling towards the now teary eyed woman.

Gareth eyed the woman with curious eyes wondering what she would do next but to his disappointment he heard a scream of pain as the woman's dress caught on fire. The woman in a hasty fashion quickly tore off the upper region of her blue dress to reveal a gray tank top.

Suddenly, a small boy in a blue tunic and black trousers crept out and let out a squeak before rushing towards the fallen woman.

"Marlowe! What happened to you?" The boy cried as tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Quinn! I told you to stay in the kitchen!" The woman hissed in anger.

"Aw isn't that cute a little pipsqueak..." Kona said as he cracked his knuckles and nodded at Baron who tore Quinn from the woman's arms and held him firmly in his grip.

"I'm begging you don't hurt him he's my little brother!" Marlowe pleaded.

"Hurt him? I actually wasn't thinking along those lines but since you introduced the idea-"Kona said before he was cut off by a loud stamp of the foot.

 _I've seen enough, they will not harm that boy! I will avenge him!_

Gareth stamped his foot again as he left his table and walked slowly towards Kona.

"Tell you pathetic excuse for a mage to release the boy!" Gareth said angrily.

"And just who are you?" Kona said incredulously.

"I won't ask again." Gareth said with steely eyes.

"Oooh I'm _so scared."_ Baron mocked as he shoved Quinn towards Marlowe before standing next to Kona.

"Now that you've complied I'd appreciate-"Gareth started to negotiate before he was interrupted by a punch to the jaw from Baron.

 _Note to self don't draw attention to yourself unless you're willing to sort out the problem immediately._

Gareth hurtled down to ground and collapsed with a thud. He quickly rolled to the left and stood in front of Marlowe.

"Cheap shot." Gareth said as he splayed his hands forward sending three chains flying towards Baron which wrapped around his arms.

"Let him go or I will order him to kill the boy!" Kona said angrily.

"Not likely." Gareth replied as he dragged Baron towards him and then landed a powerful punch on his jaw knocking him out cold before dropping him on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Now for the main event" Gareth said with a smile as he dispelled his chains.

Kona shivered before sending a multitude of fire balls towards Gareth who dodged it by summoning a chain and swinging out of the way before landing on the wooden floor.

"Hmm...It seems that you'll be a little harder to put down..." Kona said as he removed his upper robe to reveal a muscular chest.

"I implore you to surrender and leave old man. I don't want to put you through your paces." Gareth said as he removed his black trench coat to reveal a navy t-shirt. He quickly smoothed down his blue trousers with his dark brown hands and then moved a few metres away from Kona who did the same.

"W-what are you doing?" Marlowe asked weakly.

Gareth and Kona got into fighting stances and shot her sly grins.

 _I'm not usually into getting all chaotic as I usually prefer order but this fool needs to be taught a lesson._

"No way! I forbid it! Take this outside like men! My parents come back today and they'll kill me if they see this place trashed!" Marlowe argued.

"Sorry but I can't let this boy's ignorance slide..." Kona said as he rushed towards Gareth with blinding speed and punched him

 _Dammit._

Gareth was sent hurtling backwards before his momentum was killed by a powerful kick from Kona which sent him to the ground.

Gareth gritted his teeth and knelt on his knee.

 _He's so powerful...maybe I've bit off more than I can chew?_

"Pathetic...to think this is one of the best Beast Talon has to offer...I'll start with you then tear down that ridiculous tree house you call your guild." Kona said as he booted Gareth in the face knocking him to the ground.

Gareth tried to get up but his nose still stung from the blow to his nose. Kona booted him again in the face and then again and then again before finally stopping and grabbing Marlowe by her neck.

"A fitting trophy for my victory." Kona said proudly as he turned around and walked towards a now conscious Baron who stood up shakily.

"You can't take her-"Quinn shouted.

"I can dang well take what I like boy!" Kona shouted as he grabbed the boy and threw him next to Gareth like a rag doll. Gareth stared at the boy's unconscious form and narrowed his eyes.

"Let...her...go..." Gareth said calmly as he shakily got up to his feet.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kona mocked as he threw Marlowe on a chair.

"LET HER GO!" Gareth yelled as he rushed towards Kona and punched him square in the jaw. Sending the man tumbling backwards into Baron.

"I'll tear you limb by limb!" Gareth yelled as he sent two chains which wrapped themselves around his legs.

Gareth swung around in a circle before making sure that Kona collided with the walls and ceilings as much as possible before dragging him down viciously. Gareth quickly ran towards the falling man and gave him a powerful kick which sent him crashing into the counter.

"Ugh..." Kona muttered as Gareth grabbed him and then head butted him.

"If you want me to be honest old man...I don't know the meaning of mercy." Gareth said as he gave the man a twisted smile.

"No...You can't kill me! Your one of the good guys!" Kona shouted in terror.

" _Wrong_ , no one is good in this world people are just decent." Gareth said calmly as he clenched his hand around Kona's shoulder and squeezed as hard as he could.

Kona let out a cry of pain before his head lolled downwards, unconscious.

 _Might have over done it but I reckon I just dislocated his neck._

"This guy's done. Call the rune knights so that they can throw him and his buddy in jail. Sorry about the chaos." Gareth said in a business like tone as he opened the door and left the restaurant leaving a clearly satisfied Marlowe cradling Quinn in her arms.

Gareth smiled.

 **So this is something new from me to you. An SYOC. After seeing some great work I've decided to try my hands on one myself.**

 **This story revolves around the Guild, Beast Talon, which is located in Oak Town. This is their story as they try to improve their reputation after Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail has tarnished all the guilds in the regions reputations.**

 **I need a guild master, Barmaid/tender and a healer (if you make an OC to fill one of these roles just put that in the subject thing so I know** **)**

This is story will mainly revolve around the guild as they seek to deliver their own justice to the Dark Guilds and Monsters in the area. Don't worry though all OC's will get a chance to shine at some point. Please PM me the form (and please be detailed – anyone who sends me **a mary sue/gary stu** will instantly be **rejected** ).

 **Here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age** (can be anywhere from13-60):

 **Gender:**

 **Guild** (Two Choices here – **Beast Talon** OR The Dark Guild **Red Skull – I need both)** :

 **S-Class:**

Do you want them to be S-Class and why do you think they fit the bill? I will select 3 OC's.

 **Appearance**

 **Hairstyle/Colour:**

 **Skin Colour:**

 **General outfit:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Formal outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Magic:** (include how it works and 5 spells – feel free to make up your own – nothing too OP, maximum of 2 magics, 1 Primary and 1 secondary.

I'm willing to accept 3 DS (1 for Beast Talon and the other 2 for Red Skull)

 **Weapons** (Do they have any, how often do they use it and are they skilled?):

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **History** (How and why they joined the guild/If you are applying for guild master say how and why they formed Beast Talon):

 **UPDATE 7/6/2015**

Form is on my profile now!

I need a Bartender/maid,Guildmaster and Red Skull OC'S (Haven't received any) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **At The Guild...**

Rahzel waited patiently in her seat for her next victim. She watched as Gareth entered the guild, sighed and then moved towards the staircases.

 _Oh no you don't mister...You look tired and bruised AND it's time for your check-up!_

Rahzel grinned before following Gareth and tapping him on the shoulder.

Rahzel waited expectantly but to no avail Gareth placed one foot on the stairs.

 _Alright that's it!_

Rahzel walked onto the stair just above Gareth's foot and stamped her black boots down foot.

"What the hell was that for Rahzel?" Gareth said as he held his toe and jumped up and down.

"Where do you think you're going? You've come back bruised and looking fairly scruffy! Where do you think should go?" Rahzel said as she wagged her finger.

"Uh...my bedroom to rest?" Gareth said nervously as he looked down at his combat boots, suddenly they seemed very interesting.

"Wrong! You should be in the med bay! Come on...let's go...Hazel's already there waiting." Rahzel said as she dragged Gareth by the ear towards a room which was dimly lit.

Rahzel clicked her fingers and soon enough her assistant Hazel appeared with a smile. Hazel was a pale girl with lime coloured hair in a side ponytail, she wore a tight green turtleneck and long white pants. On her feet she wore knee length brown boots which barely made any noise as she walked towards Rahzel.

"Hi boss!" Hazel said happily as she shoved Gareth down into a chair before strapping him in.

"Hey Hazel, today our patient is Gareth, could you please go and get the med kit." Rahzel ordered as she bent down and poked Gareth's face.

"Ow." Gareth said with a scowl.

"So what did you get yourself into this time?" Rahzel said as she adjusted the collar on her purple sleeveless blouse and pink fur coat.

"Nothing. All I did was restore order." Gareth replied seriously as he winced slightly at Rahzel's piercing glare.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba." Rahzel said sarcastically with a smirk as Hazel entered the room carrying a bright red box with a white cross.

"Here are the tools Rahzel." Hazel said as she hummed a catchy song.

"Perfect. I'll need you to pass me the tools as I have to concentrate on our patient." Rahzel said with a smile.

"Sure, what do you need?" Hazel said as she bent down on her knees and opened the toolkit.

"Hmm...I think we'll start with the screwdriver first his teeth need adjusting..." Rahzel said as she shot Gareth a smile.

"Don't even think about...hey put that hammer away! Not the teeth! Not the - Ooooooooow!" Gareth let out a shriek of pain as he held his face and cried.

 _No Pain No Gain Sucker! Now hold still and quit squirming like a baby..._

 **Team Fang ("Danny" Schultz, Melodia Taigablade ,Irisviel "Iris" Grace)**

Melodia eyed the group of masked robbers below from the treetops. The robbers carried their target or rather what was meant to be in the local museum. It was a large statue of some famous mage called "Merlin" he had a wispy long beard and glasses. He wore a stupid pointy hat and blue robes.

 _Ridiculous. That thing looks like something from a fairy tale...mages really don't dress like that..._

Melodia was a short and lean girl with midnight blue hair tied into a ponytail; she had bronze eyes which reminded many people of a cat.

"Y'know it's really weird when you just stare like that." An annoying voice pointed out.

"Shut up Danny! If I had it my way you wouldn't even be here!" Melodia replied angrily as she adjusted her light gray blouse and her dark blue jeans. Her black converses crushed the branch beneath her. It was nothing compared to her power, her strength and her –

"Don't be like that y'know you love me really!" Danny said with a smile, he wore a yellow vest and a pair of bands, one plain orange wristband on his left hand and one beaded wristband on his right. On his back he wore a sword sheath which carried his pride and joy: Drohnen.

"Guys..." A pale girl with long wavy pink hair said nervously from her branch.

"Yes beautiful?" Danny replied back cheekily.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Melodia snapped.

"Why shouldn't I?" Danny replied.

"Ugh you're so immature!" Melodia said as she waved her hands around in exasperation.

"Guys..." Iris said nervously as she spotted the group of robbers glance upwards.

"Maybe it's because you like me?" Danny continued with a grin.

"Ugh you must be joking as if I'd like an idiot like you!" Melodia said angrily.

"That's how me and my last girlfriend got together...we argued and then we – "Danny stated before he was cut off.

"Of all the stupid-" Melodia said before she was cut off by fireball to her branch.

Melodia and her team spiralled downwards towards the robbers each with a ball of fire in their hands.

 _It's fighting time!_

"Take Over: Water Tiger!" Melodia shouted as her body transformed into that of a humanoid tiger with blue fur and black stripes, her body pulsed with power as she landed on her two clawed feet.

"Yeah this is going to rock!" Iris said as she done a fist pump and twirled in her white and gold kimono, her skirt swinging around in a wide arc causing a few of the robbers to grin.

"You betcha! Lightning Slash!" Danny said as he unsheathed Drohnen and slammed it down on the ground as he landed sending a blast of lightning arcing towards one of the robbers sending him crashing into a tree.

"Be careful! You almost took down the statue!" Melodia said as she rushed towards two of the robbers and punched one square in the jaw before dodging a punch and scratching the other man's face.

"Stay calm guys we've got this! Star Blast!" Iris said as she sent a blast of energy towards one fireball sent towards Melodia causing a huge explosion which sent Melodia flying backwards.

Melodia gritted her teeth and ran towards Iris. She was just about ready to tear out the girl's throat before she felt a pang of pain surge down her leg.

"Melodia!" Iris cried out.

"Get up and move!" Danny yelled out as he blocked a sword strike from a robber before leaning in sending the man spiralling backwards before hitting him with the flat of his blade knocking the man unconscious.

"Purple Fire! Purple Fire!" A group of robbers said in a mantra has they threw purple fire towards an angered Melodia on the ground.

"Lightning Body!" Danny said as he let the lightning around him consume his body completely.

Danny floated in the air and charged towards Melodia taking the brunt of the purple fire which stuck onto his vest.

"Danny!" Iris yelled as she dodged a punch and ran towards Melodia who stared at the now unconscious body of Danny. He had a smile on his face and his short blonde hair was singed alongside his fair skin which had scorch marks.

"You'll pay for that!" Melodia said as she dived towards one of the men.

"Whirlpool Nixie!" Melodia said as a whirlpool surrounded the man in black, Melodia didn't hesitate as she slashed the man with her claws in anger, the blood of her victim dripped from her hand but she didn't care. This was life or death. They would pay for hurting her friend no matter how much she wished to strangle him.

"Out of my way!" Iris said as she somersaulted over one of the men and kicked him in the head before landing back to back with Melodia who had now positioned herself in front of Danny.

"We need to get Danny out of here!" Iris said.

"Flame Soldiers!" One of the robbers called out as he clicked his fingers.

Suddenly, a bunch of skeletons dressed in blood red armour rose from the ground and aimed their spears at Iris and Melodia.

Melodia ran her tongue through her razor sharp teeth.

 _I need a plan..._

"Um look I have a plan but I need you to grab Danny!" Iris said nervously as if she read her mind.

"I'm all ears!" Melodia said as she got into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to balance the Zen in this area." Iris whispered.

"What?" Melodia said.

"What I mean to say is that...I'm going to do something kind of reckless so I need you to promise me that you'll bail me out if it all goes bad." Iris said.

"No tell me what you're going to do! I am your leader!" Melodia said angrily.

"Sorry Melodia. Black Hole." Iris said before she completely collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell?" Melodia said as the sky began to darken.

A black circle rippled into view in front of Melodia sucking in the skeletons and the robbers. Melodia closed her eyes as she heard the screams of anguish and terror from the robbers. No one deserved such a fate but Iris had done what needed to be done.

The group were now alone.

Melodia's eyes quickly snapped open as she sensed with her ears the sound of the statue screeching against the sandy ground.

"Iris turn off the black hole!" Melodia yelled.

The statue got closer to the black hole.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Melodia said as she stared at Iris's unconscious form.

Iris's mouth curled into a smile before the black hole suddenly disappeared from view.

Melodia sighed and looked at the statue before walking towards it and pressing a small button on the wizard's nose. The statue itself glowed brightly shrinking to the size of a small action figure, Melodia gripped the statue and shoved into her pocket before quickly grabbing her friends and throwing them on her back, one over each shoulder.

 **Two Hours later...**

Melodia entered the shack known as "Beetle bee's collections" and spied for the small old man dressed in a suit also known as Beetle bee.

"Looking for something my dear?" An old voice crooned.

Melodia swung her head around to see the green eyes of Beetle bee. _That's funny he's got smaller than last time..._

"Ah you found good old Merlin!" Beetle bee cried with happiness as he excitedly reached out his hand only to have it slapped away.

"Pay up!" Melodia snapped.

 _I am so not in the mood for any stupidity...I have half a mind to smash this statue into pieces!_

"Fine, here are two thousand jewels..." Beetle bee said as he counted up his notes and stretched out a hand with the money.

Melodia glared.

"Eh? Here's two thousand more...now can you please leave I have much to do!" Beetle bee complained.

Melodia tossed the man the statue and snatched the notes out of his hand before spinning on her heel and running to the Beast Talon guild.

 **An hour later...**

Melodia kicked the door open and ignored the awestruck stares of her guild mates and barged through a number of them before entering the med bay.

 _Looks like Gareth got beaten to the pulp..._

Melodia surveyed the bruised and bald dark skinned man with concerned eyes before shaking her head and dropping Iris and Danny into a bed each.

"You guys are so annoying...risking your lives...its embarrassing that I get saved by you two...I am your leader after all and I failed you both..." Melodia muttered before she changed back into her human form.

She was about to leave before she sensed footsteps behind her.

"Don't be too hard on yourself my dear." Rahzel said sadly as she stepped out of the darkness.

"What are you talking about?" Melodia asked, anger bubbled up inside of her.

"They care about you and they respect you. Beating yourself up over this won't help you." Rahzel said calmly.

"You don't know anything! You haven't even been out in the field!" Melodia shouted.

"Yeah you're right I haven't. You're a leader and yes I know your meant to be strong but it's okay to show some love and care." Rahzel lectured.

Melodia ignored the older woman and left the room before stomping to her room up the stairs.

 _What does she know! Stupid Healer can't even fight!_

Melodia took off her clothes and replaced them with her pink pyjamas before collapsing on her bed.

"Ugh...that performance as leader totally sucked..." Melodia said to herself as she stared at the picture she, Iris and Danny first took when they formed the team. In the picture she had her arms folded whilst Danny and Iris were pulling funny faces.

Melodia smiled and closed her eyes letting the darkness consume her eyesight.

 _Get well soon..._

 **A/N**

 **Credit to the following people for their OC's:**

 **Lalunalight-Name: Rahzel Meltina - HEALER**

 **Koraru Kinomoto-Name: Hazel Aurora Redwood (Ro)**

 **Team Fang**

 **Wanderstar-Name: Irisviel "Iris" Grace**

HellDevil13-Name: Daniel "Danny" Schultz

\- xXx Tigerblade xXx- Melodia Taigablade

 **A/N**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Would really appreciate if you guys would read and review! OC submissions are still open for Beast Talon. However, there's no Red Skull OC's being sent in so if you guys could send in some of those that would be great! Check my profile for the form and a list of the current accepted characters! Next chapter we'll get to meet some more OC's! Dont forget to read and review! Any feedback is much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Scrawlx out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Team Reynold (Cynthia and Christian Reynold)**

"A little to the left." A voice called out.

Cynthia huffed as she shifted herself to the left of the stage, her milky white skin shone brightly as she moved. She had decided to take up this job with her brother after being told that she would receive quite a large number of jewels. Of course her _loving_ brother had forgotten to mention that she would be modelling whilst he would be doing the lightning.

"Perfect! Smile!" The voice called out again.

"Shut up Christian!" Cynthia said as she flashed a quick smile causing a few of the crowd to holler and grin.

 _All of those idiots are nothing but perverted men...ugh..._

"Relax sis we'll be over this in a couple of minutes then we collect our cash and get out of here!" Christian said as he adjusted the lights on his joystick, making the room much brighter.

"Change form please." Christian ordered as he tossed his spiky red hair and tilted his glasses. He wore a brown vest over a white button up shirt, brown jeans, and brown leather boots.

Cynthia clicked her fingers and her usual outfit which consisted of an unbuttoned brown button up shirt over a white shirt, a brown skirt, and brown leather boots disappeared and was replaced by a red two-piece with white denim shorts.

"Good."Christian said as he put he tossed his camera towards a balding pale man in a navy suit.

"We done?" Cynthia asked as she returned to her usual outfit and tossed her long red wavy hair back.

"Yeah. Send the Jewels to our guild old man." Christian said as he patted the man on his head and hurriedly exited the room.

"Can I maybe offer you a night at a hotel young lady? A fine seventeen year old like you needs more than her seventeen year old brother to protect her!" The old man with a smile.

"Sure just give me two seconds..." Cynthia said with a smile as she reached down to her legs and bent down to her shoes.

"Takeover: Machina Soul!" Cynthia shouted as her body transformed into that of one covered in red body armour with a black visor along her face.

Cynthia quickly walked out before the man could say anything.

"Bunker Buster! You stupid perv!" Cynthia said as she slammed her palm onto the ground causing a large explosion behind her. She let out a satisfied smile as a chunk of wood hit the ground next.

 _Life as a mage rocks!_

 **(At The Guild)**

"Would you please calm down!" Netty called out as she sat next to Elisa. Netty wore a brown leather jacket; underneath it she wore a green tank top alongside this she wore blue jeans and brown combat boots. Her plaited waist long hair curled next to her in a golden shade of brown.

It had been a long hard day for the guild considering that most of them had to journey all around Oak Town and help with repairs after a minor explosion.

Well...most of them...

"No way! Get Matthew here right now so I can pulverize him! That's the fifth confetti bomb he's let off this week!" Elisa shouted in anger as her black ponytail shook viciously as she shook her head. She wore a white racer back with midnight blue short skirt; black knee high socks and brown combat boots.

"Look just relax I'm sure it was a mis – "Netty started before she saw a familiar smirk on Matthew Jacobs as he entered the room.

As usual he wore Matthew favoured red muscle shirt and shorts, on his feet he wore green running shoes which seemed to signal the blond haired youth as being an athletic person which was true enough considering his love for parkour.

"What's shakin bacon?" Matthew said with a grin as he held up a bucket of water.

"Don't you dare! You're in enough trouble as -" Elisa said icily.

Matthew threw the bucket of water on her.

"Ooops...my bad..." Matthew said sarcastically with a grin causing Netty to smile before she saw the murderous glare Elisa had on her face.

"If I were you I'd run." Netty suggested before Elisa floated into the air.

Matthew bolted out of the room before a chair was thrown in his direction like an invisible hand had thrown it. He dodged and swerved the chairs being thrown at him by Elisa before allowing himself a quick glance. Elisa's eyes were red with anger.

 _Shit._

Matthew shoved a guild member out of his way as he leapt through the nearest doorway he could find and spied the bar before sitting down on a bar stool.

 _I'm safe here; Elisa would never attack if Tryst was here._

"What'll it be?" Tryst's familiar voice asked.

Matthew whipped his head around to face Tryst, he hadn't noticed her standing there cleaning the glass impatiently. She hadn't changed much considering the last time he'd been here. She had kept her brown hair short which matched her yellow dress and brown apron.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Matthew asked.

"Sure. Aki will get it for you, she's the new barmaid I just your heard the man get him some water!" Tryst yelled out as tanned girl teleported from out of nowhere with a glass of water, she had shoulder length hair tied up in pigtails and wore a typical maid's dress.

"You're water sir." Aki said as she placed the glass in front of Matthew before bowing quickly and disappearing.

"Thanks!" Matthew said as he downed the glass quickly before glancing at the doorway to see Elisa float in.

"I'm going to kill you." Elisa said with a grin.

"Hey Elisa...your looking...wet..."Matthew said cheekily.

Elisa raised her fist as she landed on the wooden floor before charging towards him fists at the ready.

"Hold it. You seem to be forgetting where you are." Tryst said.

Elisa gave Tryst a haughty look before giving Matthew a glare which clearly said "I'll kill you later" before spinning on her heel and exiting the room.

"Thanks Tryst." Matthew said gratefully.

Tryst smacked Matthew with a wooden spoon on the head.

"Don't piss off Elisa again otherwise I'll the master. Now scram!" Tryst said as she shooed away Matthew.

 _I swear he needs to get more mature or else next time I'll let Elisa kill him, Tryst_ thought to herself with a smile before disappearing into the storeroom to help Aki.

 **With Elisa...**

"Arrgh!" Elisa yelled out in anger as she entered the medbay to see an annoyed and now fully active Gareth shoot her a glare.

"Keep it down; Danny and Iris are still knocked out. They came back a few days ago and are currently in a trance in order to speed up the healing process." Gareth said as he rose up from his seat.

"Yeah, I know it's just that Matthew threw a bucket of water at me for no reason!" Elisa said angrily as she led Gareth through the rooms to the meeting room in order to talk privately.

The lounge area was packed full of chairs and pillows strewn across the room. In the corner of the room there was Pool table and in the centre of the room itself was a large table emblazoned faintly with Beast Talon's guild mark: An eagle with its talons extended.

Gareth collapsed into a chair opposite Elisa at a table and stared at her curiously.

"What?" Elisa said.

"Where's Miss Skimpy?" Gareth asked with a worried tone.

"Aw...your concerned for Asami...who woulda thought it?" Elisa said with a grin.

"You asking to get thrown around like a ragdoll Hurricane?" Gareth snapped.

"Chill –" Elisa said before someone stumbled in.

Elisa stared as Asami herself stumbled in holding a bottle of liquor. She wore her usual blonde hair in a half ponytail and had a red ribbon which matched her cropped peach tank top that rested a little underneath her ample chest and she also wore orange shorts and white sneakers. Elisa watched as Asami flexed her metal bicep before Asami opened her mouth.

"Hey...what's going on?" Asami said with a drunken tone.

"Sit down and control yourself." Gareth ordered.

"Hey...Gareth...you look like a light bulb..." Asami said as she stumbled towards him.

 _Oh boy here we go..._

"Maybe you should sit down Asami you don't look like yourself-"Elisa said before she was cut off.

"Shud Up! I'm just fine...cmere Gareth and give me a big kiss!" Asami said with a hiccup.

"Get away from me..." Gareth said as he backed up in his seat in terror.

Asami let out a laugh before grabbing Gareth's head and rubbing it against her breasts with a drunken grin on her face.

Elisa blushed.

"Stop doing that! He clearly doesn't like!" Elisa said as she quickly dragged Asami by the collar of her shirt and pulled her away from a now blushing Gareth.

"Um...ugh...gassagarfadafawes" Gareth muttered with a dumb smile on his face.

 _Ugh get a grip Gareth you're meant to be the mature one out of the S- Class trio that consists of me, you and Asami..._

"Stop smiling like a puppy!" Elisa ordered as she slung Asami over her shoulder and beckoned for Gareth to follow her to Asami's room which was just up a flight of stairs.

Gareth shook his head from side to side wildly before quickly following her.

"Ugh my head hurts." Asami groaned as Elisa threw her onto her rose coloured bed. Sami's room was spacious and her bed was surrounded by strange red rocks which stuck out from the wooden floor almost as if they had been alerted to Asami's presence. The bright red lights of the room shone in Elisa's jade coloured eyes.

Gareth gathered up her quilt and tucked Asami in properly.

"Sleep and don't you dare wake up until tomorrow...you've practically ingested half of the master's favourite bottle of alcohol. Elisa ordered.

"Yeah...and please don't smother me – "Gareth started before he was interrupted by the snores of Asami.

Elisa and Gareth left the room as quietly as they could.

Just before Elisa was about to return to the bar for a drink Gareth called out to her.

"Please don't mention me and Asami's little _altercation..._ it would disturb the balance of the guild..." Gareth said stoically.

" _Right."_ Elisa said with a teasing tone.

"Don't do that smile...it always means you're planning something..." Gareth said seriously.

"I'm just planning how to reveal to the world that you're not exactly a robot with no social life and that you actually have feelings." Elisa said as she skipped towards the stairs.

"Hey! Wait up! I have a reputation to maintain! How is anyone in the guild supposed to look at me in fear! ELISA!" Gareth yelled as he chased after Elisa.

 _It's so fun annoying Gareth! I totally need to make a living out of this!_

 **A/N**

 **Dun Dun DUnnn! So here's the next chapter! Surprised I managed to type all of this up. Just in case you were wondering, today we met:**

 **Wanderstar -Tryst Shields (Barmaid)**

 **Derekjay - Aki Tamashiro(Barmaid)**

 **The Fairy Slayer-Netty O'Dell**

 **Princessatj –Name: Asami Sterling**

 **Scarletclaw-Elisa Terrel**

 **Bored Kid 44-** **Matthew Jacobs**

 **Cloudsomniac** **-Cynthia and Christian Reynold**

 **Special Thanks to the authors who gave me these fantastic OC's. Please don't forget to review and give me feedback on your character, chapter or anything else you feel you need to comment on**

 **Scrawl Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Lior Arryn(The Guildmaster of Beast Talon)...**

Lior Arryn stared from his seat in the local bar called "Boar's Head" at the battle about to unfold before his eyes .Justin Law,one of his favoured children, was to face off against a large green skinned man dressed in black armour with huge biceps on his behalf after a really complicated misunderstanding with Lior kissing the man's wife.

"Go on Justin! Take him out!" Lior shouted aggressively from his seat.

 _Funny to think that a man gets really pissed off if you try to flirt with his wife and change him into a green skinned goblin for awhile...maybe next time –_

"Not helping master!" Justin said as he dodged the fist of the man whose eyes were now glowing red.

"C'mere!" The man said as he tried to punch Justin again who sidestepped the punch and delivered a punch of his own sending the man stumbling backwards.

Lior cheered loudly.

"Go Justin! Show them what Beast Talon is all about!" Lior shouted as he pumped his fist in the air looking around excitedly to see a number of eyes staring at him distastefully.

"Shud up!" The man said as he pulled out his sword from his belt and charged towards Justin.

"Look, if it's all the same to you sir I'd really...like...to...apologize for my guild masters behaviour..." Justin panted between dodging sword slashes.

"Tell him to change me back!" The man said as he slashed furiously missing Justin by a few centimetres as he dove away to the left,his spiky white hair bounced slightly as he rolled to one side dodging another sword slash before standing up.

The man slashed down on Justin's green shirt before he could react and he then grabbed the youth by his shirt and threw him across the room into a pool table.

The crowd around Lior cheered.

"Take that Beast Talon scum!" A voice cried out.

"Yeah! Take out that weakling mage and teach their guildmaster that we don't need their help!" Another voice shouted.

"Yeah pulverize em Cal! Their no better than Phantom Tail!" A voice shouted.

Lior's face darkened at the mention of Phantom Tail.

 _My guild like that vermin? They'll pay for making such comparisons! I normally don't do the whole violence thing but Justin looks like he could use a hand...besides I have a serious hangover that I need Rahzel to cure..._

"I'm warning you now Cal...stand down before I unleash my power. This whole incident will be forgotten if you give me a few select things." Lior said as he rose to his full six foot seven height.

"And they are?" Cal replied as he turned to face Lior who was now glowing with power. His white and gold trimmed trench coat shone just as brightly as his tanned skin.

"Your wife, this bar and your money!" Lior said as he named his terms.

Cal laughed and threw his sword towards Lior before clicking his fingers. A large explosion of light filled the room blinding everyone briefly. Once the light had died down there was nothing but a smoking pile of ash where Lior had sat.

"See what I told you? No better than a dark –"Cal started before he was cut off by a blast of light.

"Your attack was so pathetic...I decided to entertain you by making an illusion which made it seem like you had turned me to ash but in reality you pretty much destroyed your own bar." Lior said as he shimmered into existence standing in front of Justin's fallen form. Lior stretched out his hands as the surrounding scenery of the bar faded to reveal a completely obliterated room with chairs strewn everywhere and charred wood. Men and women were now strewn across the ground unconscious the only person who was untouched by the destruction was a beautiful woman in a pink dress with blonde hair which reached her midwaist.

"I'm leaving you for Lior... he's a real man!" The woman shouted angrily before glancing at Lior with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"W-wha?" Cal said incredulously as his jaw dropped.

"Looks like I get your wife anyway!" Lior stated as he raised a palm of light filled energy and fired it at Cal sending the man flying back knocking him out instantly.

"Oh Lior! You're _so_ dreamy!" The woman said as she ran towards Lior with a content look in her eyes.

"Yeesh...she's definitely too clingy for my liking..." Lior said to himself as he watched Justin stir and groan.

"What happened?" Justin asked with a groan as he shakily got to his feet, his face pale and tired.

"Nothing kid. Do you think I should go out with Miss Pink?" Lior said as he gestured slightly at the woman with his head as she fawned over him and kissed him repeatedly.

"Um..." Justin started.

"Yeah your right...too clingy..." Lior said as he flexed his palm causing the woman to glow and float in the air before landing next to Cal, whose armour was steaming slightly from his fight.

"Let's go!" Lior said as he clapped his hands together causing the two of them to teleport back to the guild in a flash of blinding light.

 **The Next Day at the guild...**

 **Melodia POV**

Melodia woke up to the sounds of an arguement between Rahzel and Tryst.

"Healers!" Rahzel shouted angrily.

"Barmaids!" Tryst replied even louder.

"Would you two both shut up?" Gareth shouted angrily from his room.

"No!" Rahzel and Tryst said simultaneously.

"I'm the better mage!" Rahzel said proudly.

"Yeah right!" Tryst shouted in response.

 _That's it..._

Melodia sprung from her leopard print quiver and bed, quickly got dressed into her normal attire and ran downstairs to see what all the fuss was about so early in the morning.

 _I can't believe it..._

Before her eyes was the strangest scenario she'd ever seen. Standing in front of her in the lounge area was Rahzel and Tryst facing off. Tryst had a frying pan in her hand whilst Rahzel had a stick gripped tightly with too hands. Standing next to their respective partners Hazel and Aki had gotten into a fighting stance with their faces both set like stone, determined not to let down their bosses.

"Everyone knows healers are the most important part of Beast Talon!" Hazel said with a confidence Melodia had never seen before.

"No way...has Rahzel been telling you porky pies! The Barmaids are way more important! We keep morale up!" Aki said as Tryst gave her a quick thumbs up.

Today Aki was out of her work clothes and had now returned shoulder-length Mint Green hair, which had eyebrow-length bangs, tied up with a colourful bandana around her head. She wore a bluish-white sleeveless dress connected to a light blue choker worn around her neck, blue sandals, and a pale blue armband.

Likewise Hazel wore a green sweater and grey skirt much like Rahzel did except Rahzel wore her usual pink fur coat.

"You wanna settle this with a fight be my guest..." Elisa said with a yawn as she entered through a doorway accompanied with Asami. The two wore similar pyjamas which were white and red respectively.

"Yeah please hurry up and knock yourselves out so I can get back to sleep." Matthew said alongside a hyperactive Danny.

"Well I guess the people have spoken." Tryst l said with a grin as green magical energy surrounded her and Aki.

"Sure just try not to cry when I've brained with this frying pan!" Rahzel yelled as pink magical energy surrounded both her and Hazel.

"Earth Ham-" Hazel started before she was cut short by an aggressive stomp.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'VE STILL GOT SLEEP TO DEAL WITH -" Gareth yelled angrily as he strode in with the Team Reynold.

 _Dang straight...you tell em Gareth!_

"Don't be such a party pooper!" Lior said as he shimmered into existence floating in the air with his legs crossed, standing next to him was a bleary eyed Iris and Justin.

"I say we let them fight it out!" Lior said cheerfully.

"Are you sure that's a good-"Iris started before Melodia cut her off instantly.

"It's a good idea! Just let them fight already. I want to go back to sleep." Melodia snapped.

"It's agreed then. The fight shall commence now!" Lior said happily as he clicked his fingers causing the entire room to transform into a wrestling ring.

Tryst and Aki were in the red corner and Rahzel and Hazel were in the blue corner.

 _This is going to be good...I've always wondered just how powerful these guys are...better late than never..._

 **Tryst POV**

Tryst grinned with a burning anticipation as she stared down Rahzel who now wore a pink tank top and her younger counterpart, Hazel wore a green tanktop. Tryst quickly glanced down and saw that she herself was wearing a gray tank top and Aki was wearing a blue tank top. All four of them wore black shorts which reached up to their knees. None of them wore any sandals.

 _Weird...must be some sort of fetish that the master has..._

"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!" Lior shouted loudly from his seat.

 _This is so awesome...my first real battle in ages..._

"3." The rest of the guild shouted from the stands.

 _I hope Aki's ready..._

"2." The guild shouted.

 _Time to win this!_

"1! Go!" The guild shouted in euphoria.

 _Time to rock this joint!_

"Stone Make Swords!" Tryst yelled as she slammed her fists together sending a barrage of swords made from gray stones towards Rahzel.

"I bet fifty jewels on Tryst winning!" Danny yelled.

The crowd cheered bringing a confident smile to Tryst's face.

"Echo Scream!" Rahzel shrieked as a painful scream entered Tryst's ears bringing her down to her knees. She watched as Rahzel dodged the swords and got to her feet before nodding at Hazel.

"Sixty says Rahzel will win." Matthew said as he gave Christian a high five.

"Seconded." Christian replied with a smirk.

"Earth Hammer." Hazel said as her hand glowed.

Tryst felt a looming shape above her and looked up. Above her was a giant hammer made from bronze ore.

 _Shit._

Tryst stood powerless to move as her heart sunk in terror as the hammer moved downwards.

Suddenly, Tryst wasn't there anymore. She glanced around and looked next to her to see the familiar form of Aki.

 _Aki must have teleported me out of there...I really need to give her a pay rise..._

"New rule ladies: no magic!" Lior said as he floated in a wide arc.

The crowd shouted their appreciation

 _Show off._

"Damn it!" Rahzel said as she ran towards Tryst with her fists out stretched.

Tryst ducked before sending a quick kick to Rahzel's chest sending her backwards. Hazel ran towards Tryst and aimed a punch at her face only to trip over Aki's foot.

 _That's more like it._

Suddenly there was a powerful beam a purple energy sent crashing down into the middle of the ring splintering the ring completely. Tryst watched anxiously as Aki and Hazel were blown backwards by yet another blast of energy sending them crashing into a wall.

 _What the hell is this?_

A few seconds later a ball of purple energy floated downwards.

"Everyone get back!" Lior shouted.

The purple energy ball detonated filling Tryst's eyes with a harsh purple light as she was sent hurtling backwards watching the wooden walls of the room expand and shatter.

The guild was destroyed.

Tryst looked up weakly her eyes flickering in and out of consciousness to see a figure clad in black robes standing on top of the wreckage of the guild. The centre of his robe was emblazoned with a giant red skull.

"So this is the pathetic guild of Beast Talon..." The figure sighed lazily as he clenched his right fist.

 **End Song Instrumental: [Kimi ga Iru Kara]**

 **A/N**

 **Cliffhanger! I thought to myself why not do this chapter and send it out today! Bet none of you were expecting that to be thrown in were you? So as you can see just before things were getting interesting with the whole Tryst V Rahzel fight I decided to literally drop a bombshell** **Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens next...**

 **Please review**

 **What do you think of the recommended instrumental part? Love it? Hate it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Lior POV**

Lior eyed the figure clad in the black robe as he shakily got to his feet. His trench coat was in tatters, whoever this person was he was very powerful.

The guild was in ruins...the tree which housed the guild had been completely annihilated. Lior watched angrily as he heard the angry groans of his guild behind him, some of the more resilient ones namely Gareth, Elisa, Danny, Melodia and Matthew had somehow managed to get up on their feet. Their pyjamas now tattered and their bodies scarred due to the effects of the blast.

However others weren't as fortunate. Lior watched with sad eyes as he glanced at Asami, Christian, Cynthia, Iris, Aki, Netty, Justin and Hazel. All of whom were still on the ground unmoving.

 _This is so messed up..._

"Aw...look at your master tearing up...what a pathetic excuse for a guild..." The figure said with mock sadness as he jumped up from the wreckage to face Lior.

"Who are you?" Lior asked angrily as he stepped forward.

"If you really must know I'm here to take you back home to your real guild. My name is Vincent." The figure said as they removed their hood to reveal a youth with blond locks and startling blue eyes. Across his cheek was a jagged scar.

"Well then Vincent, I'm sorry to tell you this but you've destroyed my guild and as a result I'll have to hurt you." Lior said as he got into fighting stance.

"Master no let me handle him!" Danny said as he shakily walked forward and stood next to him despite protests from the other guild members.

"Nu-ah ah...no fighting unless you want these two to get hurt first." Vincent said with a smile as he raised his palm to reveal two purple bubbles which contained Tryst and Rahzel in both of them each.

Lior shoulders sagged.

 _Dammed...guess I'll have to choose a different approach._

"Let them go and I'll let you leave here alive." Lior said as peacefully as possible.

"Not possible old man, **I'm** in control not you. Now walk forward and raise out your hands...while you're at it tell _sparky_ to calm down before I clench and blow these two to oblivion." Vincent said in an even tone.

 _Looks like I have no choice..._

"Stand down Danny..." Lior said as he approached Vincent with his arms outstretched.

 **(Start: Fairy Tail Sad Piano Instrumental)**

"What the hell master?" Danny yelled.

"You're just going to give up?" Elisa shouted from behind.

"Tell them to be quiet or the older one gets it!" Vincent exclaimed cruelly as he narrowed his eyes.

 _I'm sorry..._

"Shut up!" Lior retorted to his guild as he watched Vincent's hand glow.

 _I'm no longer able to take charge of you...A master must do what he master do..._

"No –" Danny started before Matthew punched him in the arm.

"Be quiet. Stop making this harder than it is..." Elisa ordered.

Gareth breathed a deep sigh before looking away.

"But we need-"Danny started before he broke down in tears, Meldoia patted him on the back sadly with tears falling freely.

Lior gave Gareth and Elisa a quick glance and mouthed "look after them".

 _Sometimes sacrifices have to be made..._

"Hurry it up old man!" Vincent said as Lior suddenly felt a blast of energy hit his side.

 _For the good of a guild..._

"MASTER!" Danny exclaimed with tears running down his face, Lior watched with sad as eyes as Elisa and Gareth restrained him for a few seconds.

"I told you to shut up!" Vincent yelled with his palm outstretched, a purple snake of energy wrapped itself around Lior's hands like a handcuff.

 _A family..._

Lior felt his body be dragged towards an angered Vincent.

"Time to go!" Vincent said impatiently as a purple portal appeared behind him.

"No...let Tryst and Rahzel go! This wasn't part of the deal!" Lior shouted.

"There was never any deal!" Vincent snarled as he clenched his hand.

The purple bubbles holding Tryst and Rahzel disappeared.

Vincent then jumped into the portal with Lior being swung in a wide arc.

"Fight well my children! For tomorrow will be another daaaaaay!" Lior shouted as he was sucked into the portal.

The portal disappeared with a poof.

 **Gareth's POV**

 _I hope you know what you're doing master..._

Gareth took a deep breath before addressing the group.

"Listen up...I know this is hard but I need you to all forget the pain and help carry the wounded." Gareth said as he closed his eyes.

"How can you even suggest such a thing?" Danny his body shaking in anger.

Gareth remained silent.

"Why did you hold me back? I could have stopped him!" Danny said as lightning cackled around him.

"Danny calm down. " Melodia said quietly.

"ANSWER ME YOU JERK!" Danny said as he stared at Gareth with a fistful of electricity.

"Stop being so ridiculous." Gareth said stoically as he gave Danny a harsh glare.

 _That ought to make him keep quiet..._

"SHUT UP!" Danny yelled as he ran towards Gareth and punched him in the jaw sending Gareth backwards off his feet and into a pile of wood.

 _He'll pay for that..._

Gareth shakily clambered out from the wood with anger burning in his eyes. He marched towards Danny, who was now panting wildly.

"Gareth don't do it!" Elisa pleaded from behind him.

Gareth continued walking towards Danny.

Matthew and Melodia quickly rushed towards Danny and stood in front of him with their arms outstretched like a cross.

"Don't hurt him!" Melodia said.

"He was just being stupid!" Matthew added with an attempt at a smile.

"Move...now!" Gareth said as his body glowed with magical energy.

Matthew and Melodia moved backwards to reveal a nearly unconscious Danny lying on the ground. Gareth stared at the weak mage and planted his foot on his yellow vest and bent down to his level.

"Listen to me. I'm not going to kill you yet since I need you to carry the injured. So get up and don't you EVER punch me like that again...there's a reason I'm S-Class..." Gareth whispered before dragging Danny by his collar to his feet.

"Go and help carry the injured now!" Gareth stated before he turned away and walked towards Asami's fallen form without skipping a beat.

"You heard the man double time!" Elisa ordered from behind.

Gareth crouched and eyed Asami's face, it seemed like it had been hours ago since he had seen her drunken form but now she bruised and her clothes were tattered.

"How did it come to this...?" Gareth muttered as he cradled Asami's face.

 _This isn't right..._

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Elisa said calmly as she patted Gareth's shoulder interrupting his thoughts.

Gareth turned his head to see Elisa crouched next to him with a smile. He quickly looked away.

"What do you want?" Gareth said rudely as he gathered up Asami and slung her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"...same old Gareth...glad to see that you haven't changed since we were kids..." Elisa said as she gave him a thumb up before stretching to her full height.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gareth asked.

"You're still no good at this leadership thing...maybe you should let _me_ take over until Asami wakes up?" Elisa said as she caused the bodies of Christian and Cynthia to float beside her by flexing her hands.

"Yeah right...like you're mature enough to lead..." Gareth replied back with a grim look on his face as he strode towards Netty's fallen form a few feet away and slung her other his other shoulder.

"I'd do a better job than you and you know it." Elisa said with a grin as she followed him.

"Stop following me." Gareth argued.

"No." Elisa said teasingly.

"Stop it." Gareth complained.

"Stop it." Elisa mimicked.

"Be responsible! It's our job to look after the rest of the guild." Gareth tried to lecture.

"Duuuh...stop trying to be the leader and let me take up the mantle until Asami wakes up...like we were taught to by Lior when we first became a team..." Elisa explained.

"Fine then. Be my guest almighty leader..." Gareth relented.

"Perfect. Everyone get your asses over here!" Elisa shouted.

Gareth watched as Melodia ran towards them with Iris slung over her shoulder and a tired looking Danny shouting support as he; Matthew was carrying Hazel and Aki over his shoulders.

"Where's Justin?" Gareth asked.

"Um..." Melodia started before suddenly Gareth's hazel eyes were drawn to a pile of wood which was shaking.

"What the –" Matthew started.

The pile of wood burst outwards like an exploding bubble to reveal the tanned spike haired youth give Gareth a smile despite his bruises and tattered pyjamas.

"Ready and reporting for duty!" Justin said as he gave a salute.

"Good to see you alive. Anyone know where we can go to rest up?" Elisa asked.

"How about an underground tunnel?" Justin suggested.

"Good shout." Melodia nodded.

"That would be so cool!" Matthew and Danny shouted.

"Yeah we could have a lair and some bats, everyone loves bats and we could maybe have some robins...I love birds they ro –" Elisa said excitedly before she was cut off.

"Ahem...Focus please." Gareth coughed.

"I know a place." A voice stated.

Gareth whipped his head around to see the familiar face of Marlowe; she had changed from last time. She wore a maid's outfit and wore her black hair in a tight bun complete with a maid's headwear.

"Hey... stranger..." Marlowe said with a smile.

 **Author Note:**

 **Badabingbadabooom! Bet you weren't expecting that! Think of this as the official start to a new arc which will push Beast Talon to the very edge of the cliff so to speak...Next chapter we get to see exactly where the hell the guild ends up considering their basically homeless now...**

 **Don't forget to review and provide feedback**

 **Scrawl out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Danny POV**

Danny trudged behind the group of mages as they walked through the forest with a grim look on his face.

 _This sucks...if I was S-class I would order us to go and find Lior right now..._

Danny clenched his hands as before knocking into Melodia by accident who had decided to stop walking.

"What the hell?" Danny shouted.

"Seems like we're here sparky." Melodia said as she nodded towards Gareth.

"You're kidding right?" Gareth said.

"From our own guild hall to this?" Elisa added.

"Sorry but this is the best I can do considering that I don't have anywhere else to keep you guys." Marlowe explained.

"What do you mean "keep" us? You working for the enemy?" Matthew asked.

"No...it's just that you guys can't exactly go public right now..." Marlowe said before she trailed off as Gareth strode into clear view.

 _What a jerk...I can't believe I used to respect that guy...I was so close to beating him up and taking him –_

"Hey man you okay?" Matthew whispered into Danny's ear.

"Yeah sure man...where exactly are we?" Danny replied back quietly.

"The answer to that question is simple. We're at Phantom Tail's old guildhall." Gareth interjected.

"What? We can't stay here!" Danny shouted.

"Calm down and be logical." Justin replied calmly.

"He has a point." Melodia stated.

"You can't honestly expect us to stay here in this dump? This Dark Guild territory!" Danny replied giving Gareth a glance.

 _He wouldn't agree to this would he?_

"Gotta be honest with you Elisa I don't think we should stay here." Gareth said stoically.

"We have wounded sparky...swallow up your selfish pride and get it over it please." Melodia said as she walked towards Phantom Tail's guildhall and kicked open the door before he entered inside.

Danny gave the guild a long look; it was a large castle which had a banner with the faded insignia of Phantom Tail. Danny pulled out Drohnen from its sheath and sent a charge of lightning through his sword towards the banner. The banner was burnt to a crisp within seconds.

"Guess we're moving in." Danny said as he followed Melodia.

 **Elisa's POV**

"Everyone get the wounded to the infirmary and while you're at it try and wake up Hazel, we could really use a healer at a time like this. A word if you wouldn't mind Gareth." Elisa said as she turned on her heel and ran up two flights of stairs into the throne room.

"You heard her get to it all! Marlowe come with us too." Gareth ordered before quickly following Elisa.

" 's still exactly like it was before." Elisa said breathlessly as she eyed the golden throne which was embrodied with a number of runes.

"You've been here before?" Marlowe asked from behind her.

Elisa whipped around to see Gareth and Marlowe.

"Yeah, we're the reason its empty." Elisa explained.

"We done a mission a long time ago back when we were kids." Gareth said nostalgically.

"Wow...didn't peg you two as some sort of battle couple." Marlowe teased.

Gareth and Elisa both blushed before looking away.

"Don't be so ridiculous...we were kids back then..." Gareth stammered.

"Yeah besides it wasn't just us Asami was part of our team too...anyway that's not why I bought you guys here...we need to discuss what our next move is." Elisa started.

"I can help with that if you don't mind?" A familiar voice called as the group heard footsteps from behind them.

Elisa glanced beyond Gareth and Marlowe to see the familiar looking Asami who had a bandage around her head but apart from that didn't look too beat up and injured in her pyjamas.

"Nice of you to join us and if you ever tell anyone what I'm about to do I'll kill you." Gareth said before breaking into a smile and hugging Asami.

"Hey sister!" Elisa said as she floated towards Asami and gave her a hug once Gareth released her.

"Can't...breathe...Hazel and Aki are up and running and recommend that I shouldn't get hugged so tightly" Asami panted.

"Ooops...sorry..." Elisa said sheepishly with a bashful grin.

"So what'd I miss?" Asami asked with her arms folded.

After Elisa and Gareth spent some time explaining the situation to Asami the throne room was filled with silence.

"So...what exactly are we doing here?" Asami said incredulously.

"We need a place to lie down low and thanks to Marlowe we have it." Gareth said.

"Marlowe?" Asami said questioningly.

"Oh...sorry you guys probably don't know but here's the short version: I was eating...a guy was causing trouble...I beat him up and saved Marlowe." Gareth explained before leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed.

"Yeah...about that...I was wondering since I bought you guys here and stuff if I could join Beast Talon fulltime since I really need somewhere to stay since my parents kicked me out..." Marlowe pleaded giving the group puppy eyes.

"I knew that you were up to something, you conniving little –"Gareth started before Asami cut him off.

"Sure you can and seeing as we're not exactly in a familiar habitat could you please give a tour to the other guild members in the infirmary most of them have woke up." Asami said.

"Sure!" Marlowe said before bowing quickly and running down the stairs.

 **Asami POV**

Asami turned to Gareth and stuck her tongue out before she walked towards the large table to the right of the throne and collapsed onto a chair.

"I hate you." Gareth said as he sat opposite her his face clearly annoyed at her overruling his decision.

"You really love her." Elisa added as she collapsed next to him before giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah right..." Gareth snorted.

"So what's the plan oh fearless leader." Elisa said with mischief in her eyes.

"Well based on what you guys told me...maybe we should choose to rest up and then maybe split up into teams?" Asami suggested.

"No way, the master's in danger and they could be torturing him right now!" Elisa said loudly.

 _True..._

"Quiet down, you should have faith in master Lior." Gareth retorted.

 _I guess that's also true too considering how powerful he is..._

"Staying safe should be priority." Gareth said seriously.

"Finding the master is the priority." Elisa exclaimed.

" We should try to find out as much as we can about this rival guild." Asami pointed out.

"Oh come off it...who are we going to ask? The council? As if they'd listen to us considering Lior's reputation!" Elisa said.

"Good point...hmmm..." Gareth held his jaw in deep thought.

 _Ugh this isn't getting us anywhere..._ _maybe if we split the other guild members up so that they can find information that'll work better...yeah that'll work..._

"How about we split the guild up into different teams to find information. If they encounter any of these Red Skull people we make it our aim to beat the crap out of them and bring them here for interrogation!" Asami said with a grin at her comrades, clearly chuffed with with her handiwork.

"That was strangely enough a good plan...better than usual if I'm honest." Gareth said impressed.

 _I'm kinda feeling sleepy now..._

"Yeah Asami...guess they don't call you "the Steel Lady" for nothing." Elisa said clearly satisfied with the end result.

Asami didn't respond.

Gareth and Elisa looked at each other before hearing the sound of snoring.

"She's asleep?" Elisa said with a surprised expression.

"No biggie...I'll wake her up no problem." Gareth said confidently before leaning forward, his face a few centimetres away from Asami's.

"WAKE UP!" Gareth shouted loudly.

"W-what?" Asami said as she instantly woke up.

"You were asleep." Gareth said stern.

"Yeah...Gareth was getting really emotional before you woke up." Elisa said with a smile.

"I was not!" Gareth replied.

"Aw that's sweet!" Marlowe's voice interrupted.

 _Wow when I said give the guild a tour I didn't mean for her to bring everyone here!_

Asami glanced at everyone who wore smiles on their faces clearly enjoying Gareth squirm. Netty and Justin had grins on their faces. Christian and Cynthia both gave Asami a thumbs up whilst Matthew and Iris had wide smiles. Aki and Hazel were nowhere to be seen.

"We interrupting anything?" Melodia said with a sly grin.

"Yeah did you just so happen to be– " Danny started.

"Danny shut up" Gareth ,Asami and Elisa said simultaneously.

Danny went beetroot red before closing his mouth.

Gareth and Elisa smiled before standing up.

Asami stood up and addressed the guild.

"As you guys all know...the master is gone...practically lost right now...we know nothing of Red Skull and as a result we need to do more research. Team Reynold and Team Fang will go and investigate the east and west of Oak Town meanwhile Netty ,Justin and Matthew are to go to the North whilst myself and my team will go to the north. Any questions?" Asami said confidently.

"When am I getting my guild mark?" Marlowe asked.

"As soon as we get the master back." Asami answered.

"Let's hope so..." Gareth grumbled.

"Quit being such a Debbie downer! Lighten up!" Danny said as he strode towards Gareth and raised his hand with a palm of electricity.

"NO!" Melodia shouted.

"Don't do it!" Iris yelled.

"Too late." Danny said triumphantly as he patted Gareth on the back.

Gareth screamed in agony before the shock died down and then turned to face Danny his face set in anger, Elisa whispered in his ear.

Danny gulped.

 _He is so dead..._

"Good hit kid..." Gareth said with a forced grin.

 _That's unlike Gareth...he'd usually snap at Danny wonder if he's just getting nicer now...maybe master disappearance will do him some good..._

"Alright everyone! Let's get too it!" Asami shouted as she done fist pump.

The guild cheered, their energy clearly invigorated.

 **Vincent's POV**

"How unexhilarating..." Vincet sighed as he turned off the lacrima which showed the guild known as Beast Talon cheering.

"They'll never be ready for our guild's power..." A female voice replied from above him.

Vincent looked up from his knelt position on the ground and looked at the woman sat on the throne before him. His lady. T he great and powerful Casper Lyle.

"Madam." Vincent said.

"Call me Casper." The woman said as she tossed her dark auburn hair to the side. She wore a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and black combat boots for shoes.

"Yes Ma- Casper I mean. What would you have me do?" Vincent said as he looked down at the ground.

"Summon Lior, I think it's time we had a little chat." Casper said with a smile.

Vincent clicked his fingers and suddenly a tired looking and ragged Lior slipped out of a purple bubble onto the floor in front of Casper's feet. He was shackled and bare-chested safe for his white trousers and gloved hands.

"Hello Lior." Casper said in a sing song voice as she leaned on her raven black throne which glowed with power.

Lior looked up slowly and stared at Casper's kaleidoscopic eyes.

"You're not possible...Casper how are you alive...?" Lior said with tears streaming down his face.

Casper grinned maliciously.

"Oh we all have our secrets." Casper said as she raised a glowing hand.

 **Recommended Song: Kimi ga Iru Kara**

A/N

So there we have it! Not exactly action packed but just remember anything and everything in this story is connected. I was thinking that maybe when I've reached 20+ chapters(my ultimate goal) I might do a one shot series or a side story type thing revolving around the S- Class wizards of Beast Talon at some point revealing just how they formed their team.

So what are your thoughts and feelings on this chapter?

Any advice/feedback is greatly appreciated in reviews!

Scrawlx out...Peace


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Team Reynold POV (Christian)**

Christian watched with great focus as his sister clambered up the mountain with an ice pick. They were almost to the top of their designated target: Mt Hakobe. The mountain famed for Team Natsu's rescue of Macao.

 _Hopeful we'll find some logical clues here...maybe some ruins or even –_

"Bro you okay?" Cythia called out from above.

"Yeah I'm good! Keep climbing." Christian shouted back as he continued to climb upwards, the cold of the snow hitting his rimmed glasses. The large robes both he and his sister had decided to wear seemed to do little to actually shield them from the cold despite the promise that they would be kept warm by some sort of magical insulation.

Christian quickly shoved out his bothersome thoughts and smashed the mountain's face with an ice pick before pulling himself up to the top of a small flat land of snow. He quickly landed on his stomach to see the red sneakers that his sister wore. Looking up at his sister's red eyes he quickly took her outstretched hand and got to his feet.

"You look cold bro, here take these." Cynthia stated before taking off her red gloves and throwing them to him.

Christian was startled.

"Don't you want these?" Christian asked.

"Yeah of course I do but you're my little bro and I gotta look out for you first. Right?" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Uh thanks...it's just that I was wondering since I got you to that photo –"Christian started before Cynthia raised her hand.

"Not a word about that. Besides...who says I haven't forgotten?" Cynthia said with a sly grin as she quickly crouched down and gathered up some snow in here hands before throwing it at Christian.

 _Damn that's cold..._

Christian shivered slightly before his mouth curled into a smile as he gathered up some snow of his own and threw it at his sister who had just so fittingly decided to use her "Jet Boosters" to launch herself upwards into the air, her feet exhaled steam which seemed to aid her flight.

"Hah you missed!" Cynthia said triumphantly.

Just before Christian was about to reply he heard a roar coming from another direction. He quickly whipped his eyes around to see a tall hooded mage wearing a set of black robes emblazoned with a red skull.

"Time to get wrecked." Cynthia said as she landed next to her brother and cracked her knuckles.

"Too right...maybe we can ask this guy for some clues. Perhaps a dissection would be of great use." Christian said as he held out a hand causing a sword to digitize into existence.

"Whatever your saying pal you ain't met nothing like me before." A male voice replied as he took off his hood to reveal a pale skinned man with brown shortly clipped hair and a moustache.

"Call me Bastian." The man said as he shook off his robes to reveal a muscular body with a battle harness and just shorts to protect him from the cold.

Christian looked at his sister before charging with her towards the man.

 **Aki POV**

Aki stared in a dazed fashion as she watched Hazel sit at a desk with various potions laid out in front of her trying to explain to Marlowe what each one done.

"This one's for poison." Hazel said before pointing to a green bottle.

"Yes and what about this one?" Marlowe said curiously.

"Um...that ones uhh...I'm not too sure..." Hazel said dejectedly.

"Hpm..." Marlowe said before glanced at Aki.

"What?" Aki asked.

"What do you do?" Marlowe asked.

"I'm an assistant barmaid." Aki said before teleporting next to Marlowe.

"So what exactly am I going to be when I join the guild?" Marlowe asked angrily.

"A waitress maybe?" Aki said politely.

"Guess I'll have to...how long has it been since you got a pay rise?" Marlowe said.

"A long time...that reminds me I gotta tell Tryst to up my pay when she comes back." Aki said thoughtfully.

"Agreed. We do too much work for Rahzel and Tryst. Fancy leaving two inexperienced mages in charge of medical and leisure activities..." Hazel said with a sad smile.

"Who knows maybe you two are going to be like the main healer and barmaid in the guild instead of them?" Marlowe said with a smile.

"True. Healer Hazel...it's got a nice ring to it!" Hazel said with a smile before she rubbed her bandaged arm.

"You healing up okay from that fall?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, it's sore but I guess that's what you get when your boss tells you to fight a barmaid for no reason what so ever. How's your head injury?" Hazel replied.

"It's healing up great. Wonder why Tryst and Rahzel started fighting anyway...the last thing I remember Tryst saying was that she heard a voice in her head tell her to fight Rahzel." Aki suggested as she felt her shoulder-length mint green hair for the plaster stuck on her light brown scalp.

"Weird...guess it's just a mystery." Marlowe said quickly before walking off to wander.

Aki and Hazel both looked at each other.

"You think we should keep an eye on her?" Aki whispered.

"Yeah...go and follow her now." Hazel said quickly before returning to her potions.

Aki teleported a few centimetres away before tailing as quietly as she could a calm looking Marlowe but not before she heard Hazel.

"Wonder what blue does." Hazel mumbled before Aki heard the sound of a cap being popped off.

 _Wonder what got Marlowe in such a hurry..._

 **Team Fang (Iris POV)**

Iris glanced through the green undergrowth and pushed past a bush to see more forest.

 _Just my luck..._

"Research sucks...what the hell are we even looking for?" Iris muttered to herself as she took a leaf out of her hair.

"Hey you found anything?" Danny yelled loudly from somewhere to her left.

"No!" Iris yelled in response.

"Stay where you are! Let's regroup!" Melodia yelled.

Iris waited patiently before hearing a yelp from Danny before suddenly Melodia popped out from a bush carrying Danny bridal style before quickly dropping him. Melodia wore her usual light gray off shoulder blouse with dark blue jeans and black converses. Danny wore his favour yellow vest and black shorts. Strapped to his back was Drohnen as usual cackling with electricity.

Iris gave her white and gold kimono a quick look over as she surveyed the ground.

 _Weird...I can feel something under my feet...almost like weird vibrating..._

"You guys feel that?" Iris asked.

"Something's off..." Melodia said with a dazed expression.

"Y'okay, Melodia?" Danny said with a worried expression.

Suddenly, Medolia's head pricked upwards like a cat realising her milk was waiting her and let out a hiss.

"Get ready." Melodia said before getting into a fighting stance.

Danny drew Drohnen from its sheath and held it threateningly.

 _I wonder what's got her knickers in a twist-_

Just before Iris could complete her thought a figure emerged from the ground in an explosion of dust which blinded her temporarily.

 _What the hell?_

Iris wiped her eyes quickly before summoning a powerful yellow aura which blew away the debris around her to reveal her opponent. A man with dark green shaggy hair and a tanned complexion. He had a swirling red tattoo over one eye . He wore a tight dark green sleeveless shirt that stuck tightly to him. Bandages were wrapped around his powerful arms from wrist to his elbow. His dark blue baggy trousers were tucked into his black combat boots, strapped to his back was a giant greatsword.

"Who are you?" Melodia said she was changed into her most favour takeover form: a red furred tiger with black stripes.

"Regulas Amaimos the S-class mage of red skull. Prepare for your annihilation!" The man said as his eyes glowed red.

"Guys get ready for the fight of your lives." Danny said nervously.

Iris nodded her head in response as she gathered up yellow energy in her palm.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" Regulas shouted as a blast of jagged rocks thrust out of his mouth towards the group.

"Scatter!" Melodia shouted as she vaulted over the blast towards Regulas who batted her away with some difficulty.

Iris dived to the right before launching off a spell of her own.

"Star Blast!" Iris sent a blast of energy towards her opponent.

 _That'll get him._

Regulas huffed as Melodia unleashed a "flame slash" too his face before shaking her off briefly. He then stared down the blast of energy coming towards him and planted his feet on the ground.

"Earth Dragons Diamond Rock Fist" Regulas stretched out his hands which became rock like and Iris watched in amazement as he absorbed the blast of energy as if it was nothing.

"Phalanx formation!" Melodia yelled as her eyes glowed.

"Meteor!" Iris yelled hurriedly.

A large rock hurtled down from the sky flaming up at an incredible fast rate primed and red to crush Regulas's brains out.

 _Danny that's your cue. If we combine our attacks hopefully Melodia can go in for the kill._

"Lightning Make: Spear!" Danny yelled as he melded the lightning in his hand into a spear and threw it directly towards Regulas.

Regulas looked clearly annoyed by the lightning cackling towards him and stretched out his fists of rock again and blocked them off.

 _Perfect._

Iris willed the meteor to fall faster and soon enough the meteor was falling even faster until it was a few centimetres above Regulas's head.

"Explode!" Iris commanded and the meteor shattered into two and released a powerful blast of energy which sent Regulas flying backwards into a tree but to Iris's dismay he was still standing.

"I'll finish this!" Melodia shouted as she bounded towards Regulas.

"Come get it kitty." Regulas taunted as he wiped his hand over his now burnt shirt.

"Adera!" Melodia shouted in anger as her entire body became consumed by fire and a few seconds later Melodia lunged towards Regulas before quickly shifting back into her human form aiming a well placed flying kick at his head.

Regulas gripped her foot with ease and threw her to the ground with a cruel smile on his face as he kicked her in the stomach twice.

"Let's have some more fun. No magic weaklings!" Regulas said as he licked his lips and pulled out his greatsword and slammed it downwards.

Melodia quickly rolled to the left before jumping back next to Danny.

"Looks like it's time for me to shine!" Danny said confidently as he unsheathed Drohnen.

"Yeah right sparky, we do this as a team or not at all." Melodia said sternly as she clenched her knuckles tightly to reveal sharp claws protruding from her fingertips when she unclenched them.

"Agreed." Iris said as she pressed a hand on her bracelet which instantly morphed into an eloquent raiper which she twirled around in her hand.

"Ooo more fun! " Regulas said with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"LISTEN UP YOU OVERGROWN LUG! We're TEAM FANG AND WE'RE ABOUT TO SINK OUR JAWS INTO YOUR SKIN!" Melodia shouted before her, Iris and Danny charged towards Regulas who had taken up at defensive stance.

Lightning cackled in the air.

 _Time to show this dragon slayer not to mess with Beast Talon!_

 **A/N**

 **So there we have it! A much more action packed chapter than last...and since its pretty cruel to just leave you guys on a cliffy... maybe just maybe we may see Lior next chapter...any particular POV's you guys want to see in the coming chapters?**

 **So what are your thoughts and feelings on this chapter?**

 **Any advice/feedback is greatly appreciated in reviews!**

 **Scrawlx out...Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

**Team Fang POV (Melodia)**

Melodia felt herself get batted back by the flat of Regulas's blade sending her flying back into a tree.

 _Damn it._

Melodia spat out quick and rushed towards Regulas who fended off the blade of Iris before quickly blocking Danny's blade.

"ENOUGH! Each of you will fight me one at a time so I can crush you bit by bit." Regulas shouted as an explosion of earth erupted from his feet sending Danny and Iris backwards next to Melodia.

"I'll go first!" Iris shouted as she charged towards Regulas and slashed wildly, she smiled with satisfaction as her blade cut into Regulas's shirt. Regulas quickly swung his blade in a wide arc; Iris ducked before giving him a quick kick in his stomach before punching him in the face.

"You go Iris!" Danny yelled.

"Atta girl!" Melodia said.

 _I'm impressed she's managing to hold her own against an S-Class dark mage._

Suddenly Regulas jumped backwards and planted his great sword into the ground.

"Come at me." Regulas said confidently as he beckoned towards Iris.

 _What's he planning?_

"Take him out Iris!" Danny shouted as he fist pumped into the air as he sat down cross-legged immediately after a glare from Melodia.

"Melodia watched as Iris charged towards Regulas and aimed a downward slash towards his chest only to have her sword gripped tightly by Regulas, his face in tight concentration as he twisted his hand downwards.

 _What the hell?_

Melodia watched with fear and Regulas finally shattered Iris's blade in two. Iris's eyes widened as her opponent gripped her by the neck and threw her down on the ground before kicking her in the ribs.

"Useless maggot!" Regulas declared triumphantly as he turned her over so that Iris was hunched over and then delivered a heavy stamp on her back. Iris's eyes caved in as she let out a pain stricken scream.

"Delightful...who's next?" Regulas said with a cruel smile as he walked over Iris's fallen body and got into his fighting stance.

"Iris!" Melodia yelled.

"You'll pay for that!" Danny said angrily as lightning flared up around him before he charged with Drohnen.

"Another shameful attempt." Regulas said lazily as he held his hand out ready to catch the blade with anticipation.

"Danny lets use our combination attacks." Melodia shouted as she ran towards Regulas her claws outstretched in anger.

 _You'll pay._

Danny's body flared up with lightning before he rose into the air and charged meanwhile Regulas himself looked surprised at the change of attacker as Melodia raked her claws deep into his flesh drawing some blood as a result.

"Coming in hot!" Danny shouted as he swooped towards Melodia and Regulas who were slashing and punching each other, trying their best to weigh their opponents down.

Melodia quickly jumped to the left before Danny tackled Regulas and glided upwards in the air.

 _Please keep him busy..._

Melodia stared at Iris's fallen form before quickly running towards her. The pale skinned girl's kimono was now dirty and her face seemed contorted in pain. Melodia quickly unsheathed her claws before feeling gently that Iris's ribs were okay.

They were broken.

Melodia shook with anger and just before she was about to hurl out a range of insults Danny dropped out from a cloud hurtling towards her.

Melodia quickly positioned herself for the save and felt herself being weighed down suddenly by the fallen lightning mage. His face was bruised and battered.

"S-sorry...he was too strong..." Danny said weakly as Drohnen fell and landed next to his body as Melodia put him down next to Iris.

 _I'll protect you guys now..._

"How pathetic...he couldn't even last that long...better yet wonder if you'll provide a challenge?" Regulas said with a grin as he shrugged off his ripped shirt to reveal a muscular body with a scar embedded over his heart.

"What's a matter? Surprised by how powerful I am? Shouldn't really be surprising to you Melodia as you're not exactly as strong as you think you are. My source told me you always were a lone wolf and a weakling at that...you wouldn't believe -" Regulas said before he was cut off by a punch to the jaw from Melodia who had moved like lightning.

"Rule one: don't talk so much." Melodia said as she delivered a powerful kick to Regulas's torso.

"Rule two: don't call me weak!" Melodia said as he grabbed Regulas by his neck and threw him into a tree.

"Alright...I admit it your pretty g–"Regulas said as he covered his face.

Melodia gritted her teeth before running towards Regulas who quickly dropped his facade and delivered a powerful punch to Melodia's nose. Melodia stumbled back and held her nose as blood flowed freely.

"Lucky shot -" Melodia said as she felt a powerful punch to her face yet again causing her too keel over.

"How about you just shut up!" Regulas shouted as his body was surrounded by magical aura. He unleashed a powerful kick with his knee into Melodia's stomach which sent her sprawled to the ground.

 _Ugh...that's gonna leave a mark..._

"I give you a C for skill and a B plus for effort but not cigar kid...prepare to be destroyed." Regulas stated as he cracked his knuckles and stretched out his hands towards her slowly, clearly savouring every single moment as he threw her to the ground again.

 _What the hell? I need to get up staying down here won't help..._

Regulas spat on her with a gleeful smile.

Anger flared up inside of Melodia. Even when she was almost down she had one thing that she could always really on...her anger...

Melodia's body began to glow as a dark black coloured energy surrounded her body.

"Take Over: Shadow Tiger." Melodia muttered.

"What the hell is this?" Regulas shouted as he was forced back by a weak shockwave.

 _That's it...I'm sorry I couldn't do any more..._

Melodia's eyes closed but not before hearing Regulas's last words and eventual footsteps.

"You're lucky that the master has just told me not to kill you. This is a warning...mess with Red Skull and we'll kill you..." Regulas whispered into her ears, his voice dripping with the faintest sense of sympathy as he walked away.

 **Team Reynold(Cynthia POV)**

Cynthia punched her opponent square in jaw. Her opponent retaliated with a punch of his own send her stumbling back. Cynthia watched worriedly as Christian lunged with his sword only far Bastian to dodge with superb speed and punch him in the gut.

"Hah this is fun!" Bastian exclaimed as he grabbed Christian and dragged him across the ground towards a small wall of mountain.

"Let him go!" Cynthia yelled, her eyes wild with fury.

 _No one touches or drags around my little bro except me!_

"And what exactly are you going to do if I do this?" Bastian said as held Christian's neck and smashed it into a rock face.

"Stop it..." Cynthia said quietly as she watched Christian's head get banged into the rock face repeatedly.

"What's that? Keep going?" Bastian said as a smile curled on his lips.

"What do you want?" Cynthia said as she clenched her hands together, fear gripping her neck tightly in its hold as she heard her brothers shouts of agony.

"I want you to fight me and get a new high score!" Bastian said as his eyes twinkled.

 _He's nuts...he thinks life's a game? I'll show him NEVER TO MESS WITH ME AND MY BROTHER._

"You want a fight? Fine! I'm warning you now...I won't lose! Machina Soul: Combat Form" Cynthia said as her body became clad in red battle suit covered in plated armour.

"Good...this is good!" Bastian said as he dropped Christian and rushed towards Cynthia.

"Jet Boosters!" Cynthia shouted as she flew towards Bastian.

Cynthia launched a punch in retaliation to Bastian's own punch. A shockwave rippled across the mountain as the two fists collided.

"Good punch!" Bastian said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Cynthia shouted aggressively as she grabbed Bastian by his neck and squeezed.

Bastian swung his legs outwards and practically slugged Cynthia in the stomach with his feet causing her to drop him like sack of potatoes.

"Interesting. You use Machina soul and I use palm magic...wonder who'll win..."Bastian said as he launched himself at Cynthia again.

"Electric Surge!" Cynthia shouted as powerful pulse of electricity emitted from her body, shocking Bastian instantly.

"Hah funnnnnnnnnn." Bastian said as he felt the shock ripple through his body.

Cynthia's mouth curled into a smile as she raised her hand and looked through her robotic eyes. She watched the crosshair locked onto her target.

"Bunker Buster!" Cynthia watched with satisfaction as a gun appeared out of her hand with a missile primed for launch.

"Don't come near my brother again!" Cynthia said as she flexed her fingers.

The missile rocketed forward before a powerful explosion filled Cynthia's view. Once the smoke had cleared away she eyed Bastian's face which still had a dumb smile.

 _Better if I take this guy in but first things first..._

Cynthia transformed herself back into her normal robes before walking towards her brother and crouching down.

Christian's dark red eyes stared at his sister with a petrified look.

"It's o-okay bro...I'm here now!" Cynthia said as tears fell down slowly.

"S-sorry..." Christian said weakly before his eyes gave out.

"Don't worry we're going home." Cynthia said as she shouldered Christian on her shoulder before grabbing Bastian by his battle harness.

 _This is going to be a long trip back..._

 **Lior POV**

Lior had been knelt down motionless for hours, he had lost count of the time since he first arrived in the throne room. He just didn't care anymore, however there was one pressing question on his mind.

 _How is she alive? I saw her die..._

Lior stared at Casper's face his mouth itself had been open in shock for hours on end. No doubt her magic had petrified him into a state of paralysis whilst time flowed freely around him.

"Leave us Vincent and conduct the other phases." Casper said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Yes Madam." Vincent said as he bowed low to the ground.

"It's Casper! Remember that next or else I'll through you into the chamber!" Casper shouted as Vincent disappeared in cloud of purple smoke.

 _Same old Casper..._

"Now that we're alone...how've you been since I last saw you?" Casper asked with a smile.

"I've been good...care to explain how your still alive?" Lior answered as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"What's the special word?" Casper asked teasingly as she peered down at his face.

"Please?" Lior said as he allowed himself to smile, she hadn't changed one bit from when they were kids.

"Seeing as you've been so patient I guess I'll let you in on a few secrets...The truth is...I never really died...what you saw when we were travelling was me lying underneath a pile of rocks unconscious but soon after you called the Magic Council to help out I wasn't even on this plane of existence for sometime...I was somewhere else and it was there that I was given by my brother...or rather his voice...a divine purpose." Casper explained with a sad smile.

 _How is that even possible? I felt her pulse...it was gone! But then again she's standing here so she must be telling the truth...or at least something similar to it..._

"W-what? That's not possible he's dead? I killed him myself!" Lior said as he blanched backwards.

Casper's eyes narrowed and a dark aura surrounded her briefly before just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and she smiled.

"Yes I know you killed him to save me from dying but the truth is that he's part of the reason I bought you here...I need your help." Casper pleaded with tears shinning down her eyes.

"With?" Lior asked expectantly.

"Something really important...I'm planning to do something revolutionary which will benefit millions!" Casper said as she jumped off her throne.

"I can't help you if I don't know what it is...besides you attacked my guild and family!" Lior stated.

"Details...besides I thought me and my brother were your family...y-you said that we were all you ever needed..." Casper said with a hurt expression.

"I didn't mean it like that! Look I'll help you out but just tell me...why did you send that guy attack my guild?" Lior said as anger blazed in his eyes.

"That? All I did was ask Vincent to knock on the door and call you here...I'll punish him as soon as he comes back...so can I count on you to help me out?" Casper asked.

 _On the one hand she was my best friend alongside her brother but on the other hand she attacked my guild...what do I do?_

"...I'm not sure-"Lior started before Casper cut him off.

"Oh come on Lior! We go back way more than you guild and this is me we're talking about not my brother! I've always been more mature than you and you know it! Be honest would I do anything to hurt society?" Casper said as she pointed towards herself.

"Well...no I guess you have a point. Fine... I'll help you!" Lior said with a smile.

"Great news...And in case you were wondering about your friends they've been treated well...let's have some dinner and in about two days time we'll be all set up for the tests!" Capser said as she snapped her fingers which caused a shimmer in the air and Lior's cuffs to dissipate.

Rahzel and Tryst popped out of the air and landed on the floor. They wore orange jumpsuits and had the numbers one hundred and one hundred and one.

"I see..." Lior said as he watched Rahzel and Tryst groan and get up ignoring his gaze.

Lior got up and stared warily at the duo before Casper placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lior looked at Casper's pale ivory face and then stared at her chest, her heart beating steadily.

 _What an idiot I've been...of course she's alive...how could I be so stupid and doubt her..._

"Let's go to dinner! I heard your favourite Lobster special is there." Casper said with a smile as she turned around led the group through a set of black and gold doors.

 _Lobster sounds really good right now!_

 **A/N**

 **Hi!**

 **Big developments this chapter...with alot of action and some striking revelations!**

 **Gotta say this now before it slips my mind:**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews! Never expected I'd be on 40 reviews at this point in the story! It's much appreciated!**

 **Hope you really liked this chapter, feedback would be much appreciated!**

 **Question: What's been your favourite fight so far and why?**

 **Don't forget to read and review!**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Aki's POV**

Aki watched with astonished eyes for about the second night in a row as she eyed the keyhole of a bright red door, she had seen Marlowe open a small bag containing a communication lacrima.

Marlowe looked around the empty room briefly; aside from a few dusty old chairs the room was clear and empty. She then quickly proceeded to activate the communication lacrima. Aki's eyes widened as she heard a voice.

"Is it done?" The male voice asked.

"Y-yeah...it's done...I've joined the guild and I gave you guys the coordinates of the teams that are currently out there...please let my brother go!" Marlowe said as she bent down on her knees, bringing her eyes level to the lacrima.

"You really think I'm stupid? That I'd give you back your brother just like that? You infiltrating Beast Talon is the first step...now all you need to do is sit tight and help my associates kill Team Fang." The male replied.

"I c-can't kill! Anything but that!" Marlowe cried out.

"Sorry but in that case it seems that my associates will pay you all a visit. Goodbye." The male said calmly before he blinked off.

"No! Wait!" Marlow shouted helplessly.

Aki gasped.

 _Marlowe's a traitor? I didn't want this to be true but I've got to do something..._

Suddenly, the door opened and Aki was stood face to face with Marlowe.

"I can explain!" Marlowe said as tears fell down her cheeks but Aki had already sprung into action.

Aki kicked Marlowe's feet from under her before grabbing her shoulder and teleporting to Hazel who was attending to Christian and Cynthia's injuries, they newly arrived duo were sleeping in beds next to each other. Aki gave them both a quick smile, remembering the calm expression Cynthia had on her face when she returned with her brother and a mysterious man who Asami threw (literally) into the prison cell area in the castle's basement.

The healer looked startled by the sudden appearance of Aki and Marlowe.

"What the hell?" Hazel said incredulously as she placed the potion in her hand down.

"There's no time. Watch Marlowe and don't let her escape. She's a traitor." Aki stated as she placed a powerful karate chop against Marlowe's head sending the girl crashing down unconscious.

"Um...okay...where are you going?" Hazel said as she summoned some rope and tied Marlowe to a chair.

"I need to go and get Netty's team here pronto to help guard this place. We're going to be attacked." Aki said with a poof.

 _I just hope I can get back in time._

 **Team Netty (Matthew's POV)**

Matthew dodged the punch thrown by his assailant. It had took him and the rest of his team two days since Asami's orders to reach the north and they had been met in the forest by a group of hooded non mages.

Matthew pulled out his trench knives from his jacket.

"Blood Blades." Matthew shouted as he felt his blood seep into his knives causing them to glow.

Matthew slashed wildly at his hooded opponent, his blades raking against the man's chest before placing powerful kick which sent him backwards.

"There's too many of them!" Netty said as she punched a hooded woman and kicked another one in the gut.

"Use more magic. We're taking too long." Justin suggested as his hand glowed causing a bunch of vines to wrap around three enemies.

" to kick some ass! Pandora the Poisonous Green Snake!" Netty said as she tapped the tattoo on her right hand causing a green snake to appear.

"Hey girl! Take down those bozos!" Netty said as she pointed at the group of non mages.

The snake looked at Netty and gave her a grin before looking point blank at Matthew and hissing. The snake quickly wrapped its body around a hooded man and sunk its fangs deep into his neck before moving onto another taking. The snake let out a small cackle.

"Uh?" Matthew said startled as he only just dodged a punch.

"Oh don't worry she's harmless to friends." Netty said as she pulled out her light pen from her ear and scrawled on her opponents face causing him to scream in agony.

Suddenly, Aki teleported into view in a tree. The remaining group of hooded mages stared at Aki before grinning maliciously and walked towards her.

 _Damn it...I can't get to her in time..._

"Explosive Flytrap." Justin called out as he aimed a glowing hand towards the tree.

Four large petals appeared from underground and enclosed over the remaining mages before exploding in a green light.

The team looked at Justin with genuine shock.

 _Never knew he had it in him..._

"What? They were going to hurt Aki." Justin said with a nervous smile.

Matthew somersaulted next to the tree and helped Aki down. Netty clicked her fingers and the snake dissipated into thin air but not before giving Matthew a taunting glare.

"What's up kiddo?" Netty asked as she and Justin joined Matthew and Aki.

"The guild's going to be attacked...Marlowe's a traitor...need to get back now..." Aki said breathlessly.

"Ok. But when we get back no more teleporting. I sense that you're low on magic." Justin advised.

Aki joined hands with Matthew and Justin alongside Netty before teleporting back to the guild.

 **Elisa POV**

Elisa hated forests and bugs especially in the evening.

It had been decided by Asami that the S – Class team should go to the forest Team Fang went to after they hadn't returned in the past two days.

"Don't frown we'll find them soon!" Asami said as she ripped a bunch of branches in her way as she led Elisa and Gareth through the forest.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Gareth asked.

"I'm positive. I can sense them...we're getting closer." Asami said as she gave him a thumb up before jiggling her breasts slightly earning a grin from Elisa.

Gareth blushed uncomfortably before sighing and muttering something along the lines of "Why do I even bother?" and returned to silence.

 _That'll teach him to question Asami's orders..._

"Maybe I should try and scout through the air?" Elisa said as she ducked below a set of branches.

"No need...we've found them." Asami said as she pushed through the undergrowth and stopped in her traces of happiness gone from her voice.

"What the hell?" Elisa said as she rushed towards Iris.

Iris was bruised and bloody and judging by Gareth's cursing Danny and Melodia were the same.

 _Whatever done this to them really did a number on them...one of our strongest teams couldn't win...who done this?_

"Guys grab those three and get over here." Asami ordered.

Elisa grabbed Iris and shouldered her, she heard Gareth struggling and beckoned to Asami to help him out. Asami looked furious as she removed Melodia from Gareth's hands and shouldered her.

 _Wonder what's got her so angry?_

"Take a look at this." Asami said as she handed Elisa a sheet of paper before walking back through where they came from.

"What is it?" Gareth said as he joined Elisa.

"It reads: Too Late! These guys were so easy to take down... Red Skull is going after your guild next!" Elisa said as her hands were shaking with anger.

 _Why the hell would they do this? Leave them practically dead..._

"Let's go...we'll sort them out when we get back..." Gareth said as he turned to walk away.

"Don't do that!" Elisa shouted as she threw away the piece of paper, tears of anger flowing down her cheeks.

"Do what?" Gareth asked.

"Act like it doesn't affect you...quit acting like an unemotional robot!" Elisa shouted angrily as she placed a finger on his chest.

"It does affect me it...but I have to keep my emotions in check after all I'm the oldest mage who doesn't exactly have a "job" like Tryst, Lior or Rahzel." Gareth said as he started walking.

"Don't give me that! Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you shouldn't cry or feel angry!" Elisa said as she followed him.

 _Ugh...why is he the silent and calm type...sometimes I wish he would just get angry at me instead of trying to lecture me..._

 **An Hour Later...**

Elisa could see the outline of the castle a few metres away, Asami was slightly in front of her, and meanwhile Gareth was lagging behind in silence.

"You okay Asami?" Elisa called out.

"Yeah...sorry about storming off before..." Asami said apologetically.

"No worries! We're sisters right? And besides those Red Skulls losers will pay!" Elisa said as she clenched her fists.

"Too right!" Asami said as she fist pumped before tackling Elisa with a quick hug.

Gareth walked up next to them and gave Elisa a grim look.

"Hate to spoil this...we have injured and wounded with us so if you guys could remain focused that would be great." Gareth lectured.

Elisa sent a torrent of wind towards Gareth knocking him into the guild's wooden doors.

 _Idiot..._

"Whats up with that?" Asami said incredulously.

"Nothing just a bit of tough love from me to him...he understands..." Elisa said with a grin as she summoned the air around her and Asami causing them to float and shoot through the doors of the guild to find an annoyed Gareth get up from the floor.

"I'll get you for that one." Gareth said as he kicked open the door to the infirmary to find Hazel, Aki and Netty's team sat patiently.

"Your back!" Aki said.

"Hey what's up with?" Matthew said as he pointed at Danny.

Gareth ignored their questions before tossing Danny towards Elisa who had quickly caught on. Elisa's palm glowed causing the wind around her to surround Danny alongside slowly tearing away Melodia and Iris from Elisa and Melodia's clutches making them each to hover towards beds next to Christian and Cynthia.

"They were attacked." Asami said with a fire in her eye.

"Where's Marlowe?" Gareth asked, looking around.

"In the prison cells." Justin replied.

"What? Why?" Gareth asked angrily.

"She's a – "Netty started before she was cut off by a loud explosion.

The entire building shook.

"What the hell?" Elisa cried out.

"HELLO! THIS IS RED SKULL'S FINEST! AKA VINCENT! COME OUT OF YOUR CASTLE! COME HERE AND FIGHT!" Vincent's voice called out.

"If he wants to fight then fine...I'm going out there!" Matthew said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"No." Asami said coldly.

"What?" Matthew blanched.

"We'll go...its not safe for you guys...this guy is really powerful...I can sense his power from here..." Elisa said with a slightly worried tone.

"Agreed. Stay here and watch carefully. Look after the wounded too." Gareth said stoically as he followed Asami who was now leaving.

Netty summoned a giant orb: a communication lacrima which would allow those inside to see the S-Class trio fight.

"Stay safe guys." Hazel said as she and Aki gave Elisa a thumb up.

Elisa nodded before following her partners outside.

 **A few seconds later (Asami POV)**

Asami glanced at the annoying blondie standing in front of her. He hadn't changed from his last attack; he still wore those despicable robes from before.

"Are you ready for the fight of your lives?" The man said with a cruel smile.

The blond man wore a black body suit and was sat atop a black obsidian throne floating in the air, standing below him were three mages each with their own styles and all were obviously very powerful.

Standing in front of his comrades was a tanned man with a red tattoo surrounding his eye; he wore a tattered dark green sleeveless shirt which hung loosely. Bandages were wrapped around his arms wrist to elbow and he wore dark blue baggy pants tucked into black boots. Strapped to his back was a giant great sword.

"Hope you puny fools are ready to lose...you don't look as tough as your nicknames suggest...once I'm through with you I'll finish off Team Fang." The man stated.

Asami's eyes narrowed.

 _Sounds like he injured Team Fang...Perfect..._

Standing behind him was a tanned girl with a light blue shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jean shorts and converses. She wore a necklace with a pearl; in her hands was a trident which glowed with power. The girl had bright blue eyes accompanied with long wavy dark brown hair.

"Sorry about this weaklings but orders are orders!" The girl stated calmly.

 _Seems like she's a water mage which probably means that Elisa's probably best suited to take her down..._

"The blue girl is mine..." Elisa growled almost as if she had read Asami's mind.

Next to the tanned girl was a fair skinned man with long messy dark brown hair. He wore attire consisting of a white shirt with a blue tint under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hung down from the hood and a prominent gold symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Red Skull's mark. He also wore simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots.

"Time to crush your illogical souls..." The man said emotionlessly.

"I do hope you find the fight between our S – class wizards and your own up to standards...who knows? Maybe after you guys lose I'll punish you even further..." Vincent stated

"Before we start I'd like to have the opportunity to introduce ourselves. I'm Calypso and it looks like I'm going to be facing you Elisa...or should I call you the Hurricane?" The tanned girl said as she got into a fight stance.

"Neither...prepare to lose." Elisa replied as she got into a fight stance as well.

"My name is Regulas. Local powerhouse of Red Skull and the man who destroyed Team Fang! Prepare to die!" The man in the green shirt said as he cracked his knuckles.

Just before Gareth was about to challenge the man Asami put up her hand and silenced him.

"Me...and...you...right now after we deal with formalities." Asami said icily.

"Fine by me Earthshaker." Regulas replied.

" Derek Ryder." The fair skinned man said as he removed his coat to reveal his white shirt.

"Gareth." Gareth replied quickly as he removed his black trench coat to reveal his navy muscle shirt.

 _Their like a trench coat mafia...that'll be an interesting matchup!_

"Begin!" Vincent yelled as a giant gong sounded in Asami's ears.

"Ready?" Asami yelled.

Regulas and Asami's fists met, sending a powerful shockwave through the air.

 _The clash of the S-Class wizards has begun..._

 **A/N**

 **So here's chapter 9 where we get a battle I've been waiting to write for some time...The S-Class of Beast Talon v The S-Class of Red Skull a battle that I hope will surely entertain you guys...Next chapter will be interesting to say the least...and don't worry I can assure you guys that you'll be seeing Lior at some stage...not sure when but expect to see him in some form or another...Hope you liked this chapter which I tried not to make a complete bore fest so here's to hoping you enjoyed. Don't forget to review/give feedback** **!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Gareth POV**

Gareth dodged the incoming fist of Derek before planting a punch of his own sending the eighteen year old backwards. Gareth quickly stole a glance in Asami's direction and saw her matching Regulas blow for blow.

Suddenly he felt a slight breeze as he spotted Elisa flying in the air towards her opponent.

"Storm Bringer!" Elisa shouted as a tornado sprung from her fingertips heading straight for her opponent who seemed fairly calm.

"Sorry Hurricane but no cigar! Water Blast!" Calypso countered as a blast of water clashed with the tornado causing a big explosion.

Gareth tore his eyes away from the scene only to be met by a fist to the face.

"You're fighting me!" Derek shouted as he punched Gareth again.

Gareth felt a million volts of electricity course through his body.

 _What the hell? What kind of magic is this? No spell?_

Gareth quickly stretched out a hand towards a tree and a chain latched onto to hit, Gareth was sent propelled forward as he dodged a series of fireballs.

"Tell me what magic do you use?" Gareth said as he quickly ducked and moved forward to avoid a fireball.

"Deconstruction magic. Powerful and effective. Tell me why are you holding back?" Derek asked methodically as he continued to throw fireballs.

Before Gareth could respond he saw a barrage of earth being sent straight towards him. Gareth quickly created a chain and slung it towards a tree missing the blast my inches.

"I'll crush you all!" Regulas shouted.

"Be careful you oaf! You almost took out my kill!" Derek yelled.

"Shut u-" Regulas started before he was knocked backwards by Asami's metal arm.

"Can it!" Asami said as she ruthlessly pounded downwards.

"Yes...this sensation is what I was waiting for!" Regulas replied as he blocked all of her punches.

"Stay down dammit!" Asami said as she was flung backwards into a tree.

"Wind Wall!" Elisa called from above as a barrier of wind prevented Regulas from striking Asami while she was down.

"Focus!" Derek shouted as he clicked his fingers causing spikes of gray ice to pierce the ground below Gareth causing the chain mage to jump backwards repeatedly as the ice snaked towards him.

"I'm your opponent! Not him!" Derek shouted in anger as he raised his hand causing Gareth to rise as if he was being held by some invisible force.

 _I might not be able to beat him..._

"Gareth! Storm Shred!" Elisa shouted as she sent blades of air towards Derek.

"No interfering!" Derek said as he started to glow brightly causing Gareth to suddenly drop to the ground and stay rooted.

 _Just how strong is this guy?_

"What the hell?" Regulas bellowed as he seemed stuck to the ground with Asami a few metres away from him also unmoving.

"Can't...move..." Asami said as she struggled to look at Gareth.

Gareth eyed the tanned girl in blue as she remained rooted to the spot whilst standing, she didn't seem bothered by the change at all. Elisa however was another story all together as she looked taken aback.

"Impressive huh? Gravity magic has its uses." Derek said with a smirk of satisfaction.

 _He's skilled but quite annoying...think I'll have to actually go all out!_

"Are you going to go all out now and stop holding back? I'm not an amateur y'know!" Derek said with an annoyed look.

"Sure! Remove the gravity and I'll show you!" Gareth taunted as he grit his teeth angrily.

Derek clicked his fingers and the fighting resumed.

Elisa swooped forward and collided into Calypso taking her off into the air out of sight before suddenly plummeting downwards as soon as she turned into a dot in the sky a few hundred metres away in the sky.

"Elisa!" Asami called out before being blown past Gareth by a powerful blast of rock. Gareth winced slightly as he rose to his feet at the sight of Asami hitting a tree.

"Fight me!" Regulas shouted as he ran towards her for the follow up and punched her with a fist of rock which sent her flying out of Gareth's sight.

"Deal with him and then help Calypso." Regulas ordered before bounding after Asami.

 _Looks like it's just me and him..._

Derek stretched out his hand and a jet of fire flared towards Gareth who dived to the right before jumping back to his feet.

"Can you quite with all the fancy dodges and fight me? You're a mockery to your nickname The Sentinel! Come on! Show me that legendary tough guy act!" Derek mocked as he rushed towards Gareth and punched him in the face sending Gareth crashing down onto the ground.

Gareth collapsed to the ground and felt the taste of dirt fill his mouth.

 _So...weak...now...what the hell did he do to me?_

"That's what I call a stinger punch." Derek said as he clicked his fingers which caused electricity to course through Gareth's body.

Gareth yelled in agony.

 _Get up my child and fight for today is a new dawn...now get up!_

Before Gareth could even question the mysterious female voice in his head a blinding flash of harsh light appeared, Gareth shielded his eyes.

 _ **Seconds later...**_

Gareth opened his eyes after the light died down to see a shocked Derek standing before him.

In front of Gareth's hazel eyes was a girl with black wavy hair that reached down to her feet. She wore an armoured jacket and a set of black trousers with Chinese symbols; she also wore a pirate hat and had peach coloured skin. The girl turned around and flashed Gareth a smile; her blue eyes had no irises much to his surprise.

 _It can't be..._

"Do you not recognise me?" The girl asked as with a playful smile on her lips as she moved out of the way allowing Gareth to have a clear view of Derek's trembling form. She clicked her fingers and a transparent barrier formed in front of Gareth.

"W-what? Why can't I attack you Gareth? TELL ME!" Derek said angrily as he repeatedly punched the barrier but to no avail.

 _Who the hell is that?_

"I sense a powerful presence yet I can't see anything..." Derek muttered to himself.

Gareth got up shakily to his feet.

"I trust that you can deal with this mage yourself now?" The girl said as she suddenly disappeared with a poof.

 _Whoa...that was so surreal...time to deal with this guy now and not hold back!_

"Listen up! I am the Sentinel of Beast Talon!" Gareth stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it fool!" Derek said as he clicked his fingers causing a blast of lightning to come crashing down hitting Gareth's body causing it to steam briefly.

"Time to show you my true magic." Gareth said as he closed his eyes and his body glowed with a powerful navy aura causing the ground around him to tremble slightly.

"Excellent." Derek said with a grin as he charged up his own red aura.

Gareth's eyes snapped open.

 _Time to show this punk whose boss!_

 **Elisa POV**

Elisa opened her eyes after crashing on the coast of the lake, standing before her was a glowing Calypso who had a venomous glare in her eyes and a light blue aura.

"Let's have some fun." Calypso said with a smirk before raising her hand sending a hand of water to grab Elisa and drag her down.

Elisa could only gasp as she was dragged down into the lake...

 **Asami POV**

Asami ran through the treetops jumping from tree to tree.

 _Need...to...get...out...of...here and recharge..._

Suddenly, Asami's foot was caught by a heavy object; she looked down to see the yellow toothed grin of Regulas.

"Gotcha!" Regulas said as he bought his stone fists downwards, dragging Asami through a barrage of branches and leaves until she finally landed with both feet on the ground, Regulas was stood a few centimetres in front of her.

"Time to finish you off..." Regulas said as he caused his hands to sharpen into blades of earth.

 _Looks like I'm almost down for the count..._

Asami's head lulled slightly as she collapsed to her knees.

 **Lior POV**

Lior blanched backwards in his seat as he sat across from Casper. The entire dinner table shook furiously.

It had been two days since their first meal together but Lior hadn't expected anything like this to happen.

"Why is your guild mark glowing-"Lior asked incredulously.

"I could ask the same about you." Casper replied as she pointed at Lior's hand which had a faint green glow which kept flashing on and off.

"Any idea what this means?" Lior asked.

"No idea...must be the weather or something..." Casper said before her eyes suddenly narrowed in annoyance.

Lior suddenly heard a familiar female voice in his head.

 _Lior don't be so blind...wake up and get your guild mates out of there...I don't select weak guild masters!_

Suddenly, a bunch of images filled Lior's mind of Rahzel and Tryst's bruised and battered bodies unmoving in a dingy and dark cell, a bucket was in the corner of the room.

 _What the hell? Who are you?_

 _You know who I am...I am Lady-_

Lior suddenly felt the connection cut off as he saw Casper relax her features in satisfaction.

"What just happened?" Lior asked slowly.

"That was just the main entity we're trying to stop from rising and preventing us from resurrecting my brother...think of it as a guardian of death." Casper replied.

"Oh." Lior said unenthusiastically.

"Why so surprised?" Casper asked.

 _I'd better not tell her who that was...I think I remember who that voice belonged to..._

"Nothing. If it's all the same to you can I retire to my quarters?" Lior asked.

"Sure. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Casper said with a smile.

Lior got up from the dinner table and turned around to the stairs.

 _Rahzel and Tryst practically beaten to death? I've got to find them somehow...and is that voice really who I think it was? I hope my children are doing okay..._

 **A/N**

 **Hey all,**

 **So there you have it...shorter than usual but next chapter I can confirm you guys will finally get a chance to see Rahzel and Tryst after such a long time of neglect(sorry about this OC makers)... and trust me there are going to be some interesting decisions made by the remaining guild members...**

 **Scrawlx out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Netty POV**

Netty was very confused. A couple of minutes before she was completely confident in the abilities of the S – Class trio but within moments her faith had plummeted the moment the communication lacrima had turned off and shattered.

"What the hell?" Justin asked.

"Why'd it shut off?" Cynthia complained.

"No idea...do you think they're dead..." Matthew said with his face downcast.

"Don't be silly..." Hazel reprimanded as she wiggled her staff around.

 _She's just like Rahzel..._

Netty took a deep breath before glancing at Aki. The girl was fairly calm considering what was happening and seemed to have a glint in her eye which seemed to say "do something".

Suddenly Netty heard Aki's voice in her head.

 _We need to do something...the S-Class trio are most likely going to be low on magic power so we can't rely on them to save the master, Rahzel and Tryst. We need to find the master ourselves. You and Cynthia need to get me away from the others so I can go read Marlowe's mind._

Everyone in the room turned their eyes towards Aki and moved closer towards her.

"What? I am a telepath." Aki said with a bashful smile.

 _Guessing she accidently told the others..._

"That is so awesome!" Matthew said with a grin.

"Wow, never would have thought it." Justin said, clearly impressed.

"Sweet...do you think maybe you could read Marlowe's mind and try and find where they're holding master?" Netty asked.

"Good idea..." Aki said quietly.

 _Take me away now! All of this lack of space is making me queasy._

"Oh common...I'll take you to her besides I wanna laugh at Bastian again!" Cynthia said confidently as she hooked an arm underneath Aki's own and beckoned for Netty to join her.

 _Guess she's got a point._

Netty hooked her arm around Aki and dragged her towards the door.

"Hey what about us?" Matthew yelled.

"We'll be back in a sec." Netty replied as she pulled Aki through the door quickly and shut it loudly.

"Can you guys let go of me now?" Aki groaned.

"Sure!" Cynthia said chirpily.

"Sorry." Netty said as she led Aki and Cynthia down a set of dusty stairs which led down to the prison cells.

 _Time to find out where Master Lior is..._

"So...come here to gloat..." Marlowe's voice called out from a dimly lit prison cell, next to her cell was Bastian who was still knocked out and convulsing on the floor.

Netty pressed a tattoo on her arm causing flames to jump out of her hand, bringing some light to the dark room.

Marlowe's face looked tired and stressed. Her eyes were puffy so clearly she had been crying. Netty couldn't help but feel a tad sorry for her current state of affairs.

 _Get a grip Netty...she's a traitor..._

"You sure this is the traitor?" Cynthia asked nervously.

Netty shrugged and looked at Aki.

"It's her." Aki said shakily.

"You sure?" Netty asked.

"I'm sure!" Aki snapped.

"I'm not a traitor. Let me go! I have to find my brother! He's in danger!" Marlowe said adamantly as she stamped her foot.

"Yeah right traitor...so how do you explain your visits with that mystery person on a communication lacrima." Aki countered.

"I'm not lying!" Marlowe replied angrily.

"Yes you are!" Aki replied.

"No I'm not! I love Beast Talon!" Marlowe said angrily.

"Lies! You bought the enemy to our doorstep and they could have possibly killed Rahzel and the others already! I bet you were in on it from the moment you saw Gareth!" Aki shouted.

"No...that's...not...true..." Marlowe said softly.

"Everyone calm down." Cynthia and Netty said simultaneously.

 _Aki needs to focus...we have a job to do..._

"The truth is...you know what... forget it and just read my mind..." Marlowe said clearly frustrated by the lack of trust in Aki's eyes as she collapsed to her knees.

"Fine by me." Aki said as she knelt down and placed a hand through a prison bar on Marlowe's forehead.

Netty watched with a nervous energy as Aki and Marlowe's eyes glowed bright white before suddenly returning to their normal eye colours. Aki and Marlowe both started panting clearly tired from whatever took place.

"Don't mention what you saw." Aki said with a fearful expresson.

"Got it." Marlowe said, her face extremely pale.

"Where are they holding the master?" Cynthia asked impatiently.

"Underground in Kratos's carven." Aki said.

"Sweet...guess that means you teleport us all there and then we take d-"Cynthia started before being stopped by Aki.

"I'm only going to be teleporting you guys inside and then I'm leaving...I'm not good with fighting..." Aki stated as she turned on her heel and climbed up the stairs slowly.

"What did you see?" Netty asked Marlowe.

"Something terrible...please...save...my brother..." Marlowe muttered before she collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep.

"What the hell?" Cynthia said.

"Let's rejoin the others we can worry about this later." Netty ordered.

Cynthia nodded before racing upstairs.

 _I hope we're making the right choice here..._

 **A Few Minutes later...**

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Netty asked.

"Can you just one through it again one more time?" Matthew asked.

"It's simple; Aki is going to teleport us in and then leave. We storm the underground palace and break out the master as well as take down Red Skull's guild master! Simples!" Cynthia explained.

"Okay. So it's me, you, Matthew and Netty. No one else?" Justin asked.

"Yeah unless you know a way to magically wake Team Fang and Chris..." Cynthia replied sarcastically.

 **Elisa POV**

Elisa felt powerless as she felt herself being soaked by the water in the lake.

The current around her was impossible to swim through. She felt the slippery hand of water clench her tightly.

"Hello Elisa." Calypso's voice called out from nowhere.

 _What the hell..._

"Not a fan of water I see?" Calyspo taunted.

"Me and water get along just fine! Show yourself so that I can fight you!" Elisa shouted angrily.

A bunch of bubbles suddenly appeared before pinging against each other repeatedly before a powerful whirlpool rippled

"Humph..." Calypso suddenly appeared out of the whirlpool with her arms crossed as she lounged on a throne made out of seashells of various colours. In her hand was her trident which glowed with power.

 _Ugh...I can sense her magic power from here...I might not be able to beat her...but I've gotta try!_

"Strom Bringer!" Elisa stated as she made an X pattern with her hands before cutting the water with a swishing motion sending a powerful tornado towards Calypso.

Calypso waved her hands suddenly the tornado dissipated into bubbles.

 _Dammit...that was my favourite move..._

"How about you just surrender and we just have a swim, wouldn't that be nice?" Calypso suggested with a smirk.

"No...I prefer the idea of me pulverizing y-"Elisa started before she felt blades of water slash against her skin as Calypso splayed her hands out.

"In that case prepare for more pain than you could ever imagine." Calyspo said with a grin.

"Hurricane." Calypso replied as she shook her trident which caused the water around Elisa started to swirl around her and form a bubble around her.

"Is that-"Elisa said before she was interrupted by a loud thunderclap, she looked upwards to see a lightning bolt come crashing down towards her.

Elisa let out a scream of agony.

"Aw...does poor Elisa need someone to kiss her boo-boo. You're so pathetic..." Calypso said with a malicious grin before clenching her empty fist.

A barrage of water foam suddenly formed around Calypso before engulfing her and sealing off her vision with a bright light.

Suddenly, Elisa heard a female voice call out to her.

 _Get a grip and pull yourself together. You're better than this! Fight through the pain!_

Calypso felt her body go slack as she felt her body drift backwards in the water and her mind drift into the past.

 **(Flashback Start – Elisa Aged 13)**

Elisa and her two new friends had been travelling for days in the hopes of reaching the guild called Beast Talon. Unfortunately things were getting trickier by the second. After a long day of training they had decided to take a swim in the lake but one of their own seemed less than thrilled...

Elisa jumped into the water and started to swim forward before stopping and turning around.

 _If anyone's going to be the first to reach that piece of land over there it'll be me! I just wish the other two would hurry up already._

Elisa stared from the water at Gareth's fearful face. She had never seen this side of him before despite their encounter with a yeti which ended up with goo going everywhere.

"Cannonball!" Asami yelled as she dived into the water causing a loud splash.

"Hey Gareth quit being such a dweeb and get in here!" Elisa shouted as she bobbed up and down in the water.

Gareth kissed his teeth before shrinking back.

 _Wonder what's up with him..._

"I'm alright you guys go on ahead without me. I'm not exactly a swimmer..." Gareth said meekly.

"What? Don't be ridiculous and get in here!" Asami said as she swam towards Gareth's feet and pulled him into the water.

What followed next was series of screams, curses and punches.

"Ow!" Asami said as she rubbed the bulge on her forehead.

"That's for trying to make me swim!" Gareth stated as he sat down in a huff on the grass.

"We'll get through this." Elisa said as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle as she stepped on a sharp seashell as she walked towards him.

"We've got your back." Asami said as she joined Elisa.

"I can't swim...h-how am I supposed to..." Gareth said before he started crying.

Elisa quickly ran towards Gareth and hugged him.

"We'll get through this together." Elisa whispered into Gareth's ear.

"Okay." Gareth replied as he followed Elisa towards the riverbank and slipped his feet in the water.

"Now we're talking!" Asami stated as she excitedly swam to Gareth and pulled him in.

Elisa gasped suddenly before jumping into the water after Gareth before emerging seconds later with an annoyed Gareth who gave Asami a death glare.

"What was that for?" Gareth said angrily.

"To get you accustomed to water silly!" Asami said as she stuck her tongue out and swam towards the piece of land.

"Guys my ankle hurts...I think I stepped on something sharp." Elisa said as she swam towards the riverbank and leaned against a rock.

"Fine then you wana stay here and lose today's challenge that's fine by me!" Asami said as she gave Elisa an apologetic smile before swimming off.

"Y'know what...screw it! No pain No game Elisa do you really want to lose to us?" Gareth said with a smile as he threw a chain in front of him towards the piece of land before pulling himself towards the land.

"HEY NO FAIR! YOUR MEANT TO STAY HERE AND COMFORT ME! I WANT TO WIN!" Elisa shouted as she swam after Asami.

 _ **(Flashback End – Elisa Aged 13)**_

Elisa opened her eyes to see Calypso smiling expectantly.

"Enjoy your little flash to the past...Victims lust does that sometimes." Calypso said calmly.

"Victims lust?" Elisa asked mystified.

"Ah...it's a spell which allows you to see a flash of the past which concerns the person you desire most..." Calypso explained.

"Excuse me?" Elisa blushed and stuttered.

"What's a matter see someone you like...did you see Gar-"Calypso teased before she was cut by a wind infused uppercut to the jaw which sent her flying upwards.

"Shut up!" Elisa shouted as see felt herself rising up into the air before shooting out of the water and returning to the surface.

Elisa looked down from the sky to see a grim faced Calypso stare back at her in anger, her blue dress torn to shreds.

 _No pain! No game! Time to settle this!_

 **Lior POV**

Lior ran as fast as he could, blasting a bunch of mages out of his way as he dived down some stairs. He had just sensed a ripple in magic power coming from the lower regions of Casper's "home" and as far as he was concerned it was about time he actually talked to Rahzel and Tryst.

Lior was just about to kick open a set of red wooden doors before he heard Casper's voice.

 _What are you doing Lior? Mages all over our home have been reporting that you've been causing trouble...blasting things to smithereens...and even..._

 _Can it Casper! Where are Tryst and Rahzel!_

 _Behind that door. I'm warning you the moment you kick that door down you'll be disappointed..._

 _Sounds good to me..._

Lior kicked open the doors to see Rahzel and Tryst bruised in a bright white room.

 _What the hell is this?_

Lior collapsed on his knees before scrambling toward Tryst and Rahzel, cradling both of their heads in his hands.

 _They feel so weak...almost like they've had their lives-_

 _Sucked right out of them...its marvellous right? My plan worked perfectly. You were completely fooled by a simple illusion...your losing your touch..._

 _What do you mean?_

 _Take a closer look around Lior._

Lior looked around the room; everything was white including the furniture.

What exactly am I looking –

Suddenly, Lior felt a pang of pain in his skull before the whole world turned upside down and shook wildly to reveal a dark and dingy room with dust everywhere. Attached to himself and his fallen comrades were wires which led to two large test tubes which contained a green liquid and the outlines of two floating bodies respectively.

 _Welcome home Lior to the reality of your situation..._

 **Recommended Song:** **Kono Te Nobashite**

A/N

Hey all!

Dun Dun Dun! So there we have it... a flashback and some action just for you guys... What did you think of the flashback (yay or nay?)

Next chapter will be pretty uber fantastic (I hope) expect action galore next time Tune in next time. Don't forget to read and review!

Scrawlx Out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Lior POV**

"Enough games Calypso! Show yourself!" Lior shouted.

"You called?" Calypso said as she materialised a few feet away from him holding a rose.

 _I need to stall..._

"What is this?" Lior asked angrily as he pointed at the test tubes.

"My brother and my other project." Calypso said as she crushed the rose dismissively.

"That's not what I asked!" Lior said.

"Alright then fine...the truth is that while you _thought_ that you were eating, drinking and sleeping you were hooked up to this machine and slowly being sapped of your magic in order to resurrect my brother." Calypso explained with a grin as she clicked her fingers to reveal a large cylinder with a red skull which glowed bright red.

Lior could see the seeping red energy being drawn into Calypso's body.

Silence.

Lior started to shake angrily and growled.

"Why did you hurt Tryst and Rahzel?" Lior asked as he began to glow with radiant light.

"Well I had to do something didn't I? After all if I'm to become immortal and resurrect my brother I need as much magic energy as possible. Duh. Oh and by the way Vincent's ready and waiting to destroy your guild whenever he wants. In fact... DO IT NOW VINCENT!" Calypso shouted as she began to glow violet.

"What are you doing?" Lior questioned as he stroked Tryst's cheek and glanced at Rahzel's unconscious form, her mouth had a slight dribble hanging out. Both of them looked like they had been run over by a train.

"Preparing to take out the trash." Calypso muttered angrily as she held out her hand and charged up a blast of energy.

"Don't do this Calypso." Lior warned.

"Tough luck...I'm in control! Oh and for the record...I'll never forgive you for not checking to see whether me and my big brother were alive!" Calypso said as she released the bolt of violet energy towards Lior.

Lior squeezed his eyes shut.

 _This is going to hurt like hell...how could I be so stupid?_

 **Asami POV**

Asami rushed towards her opponent and met his punch.

"You're strong." Regulas said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah...I kind of have to be considering I'm S – class!" Asami said as she jumped back and dodged Regulas's sudden kick.

Asami quickly let out a powerful kick to Regulas's knee before somersaulting behind him and placing a powerful karate chop on Regulas's shoulder, making the man scream in pain.

Asami smiled in satisfaction.

"Had enough yet?" Asami said confidently as she repeatedly punched Regulas in the face.

"Yeah right. Earth Dragons Chisel." Regulas said between punches as his right leg suddenly rotated around rapidly forming a powerful drill like motion as he lowered his leg down onto the ground.

Asami blanched backwards in shock.

Her punches were having no effect on him.

"What the hell?" Asami gasped.

Regulas ignored her outburst and head butted her in the nose before placing a powerful punch in her stomach sending her flying backwards into a tree.

Asami's eyes glazed over slightly before quickly shaking herself back to her senses. She felt the blood from her nose drip slightly.

 _I'll worry about that later...I've got a job to do! Even if he is kind of a hunk..._

Regulas let out a loud roar as he advanced towards Asami.

Asami could still feel the shockwave of Regulas's punch course through her body as she squeezed herself out a tree trunk.

"Is that really all you've got?" Regulas said as he pushed through the undergrowth. He tore off his tattered clothes to reveal a muscular body.

 _He's got a rockin body...come on Asami focus!_

"Quit yapping and fight!" Asami blushed as she threw a wild punch towards Regulas's jaw with her metal arm, sending him back slightly, he had barely moved backwards.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" Regulas let out a blast of rocks from his mouth at Asami.

"Rock Dance: Pillars." Asami said as she raised her hands upwards which caused a set of pillars to rise from the ground and fly towards the rocks.

A loud explosion rippled through the air which sent Asami flying into a tree.

"Hpm...Nice counter but no cigar! This fight is taking so long. Time to end this girlie. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Tectonic Volcano." Regulas said as he aimed both of his palms towards Asami and began to glow bright red.

 _Did he just say Secret Art? I'm screwed!_

Suddenly, two large slabs of rock rose from the ground and closed in around Asami before heating up.

 _What the hell is this idiot trying to cook me?_

Asami started to sweat as she struggled to stop the slabs of rock from completely closing in on her.

"Let me out and fight me for real!" Asami shouted.

Regulas laughed.

"Not a chance...there's no way for me to cancel this attack anyway. This is my strongest move!" Regulas marvelled.

 _I don't think I can keep this from closing in..._

Asami suddenly felt her body go slightly slack as she heard a female voice in her mind.

 _It's okay just take the pain like a real women..._

 _Are you crazy?_

 _No...I'm your Lady..._

 _What that's impossible!_

 _Just accept your fate Asami and stand tall afterwards and reveal your rage._

 _Yes m'lady..._

Asami let her body go completely slack and let the slabs of rock close in on her completely. She let out an ear shattering scream as she felt her body heat up rapidly until suddenly she heard Regulas click his fingers.

A few seconds later Asami felt her body becoming clothed by an orange liquid.

 _Lava...hot! Hot! Hot!_

Asami felt like her body was on fire as the surrounding area crumbled sending shards of rock flying everywhere, scarring her skin as she was released by her volcanic cage.

Regulas let out a victorious laugh as Asami collapsed on her knees.

 _Looks like the voice was right after all...I'm alive..._

"Wow the pain your face says it all...beautiful." Regulas muttered.

Asami remained silent.

"To think that you're the feared leader of Beast Talon's S – class trio." Regulas said as he flexed his bicep.

Asami began to glow brown.

 _I need to at least pull through with a draw...even though I'm almost out of magic now thanks to that explosion...if I can buy the others some time that would be great..._

"No courageous response? No heroic lecture? No clichés? I expected better Earth shaker..." Regulas mocked as he turned around and walked away.

"Gaia's Rage!" Asami said as the air around her drew still. A bunch of rocks emerged from the ground, trees lifted out of their roots and floated in the air.

Asami aimed her palm towards Regulas and her eyes glowed bright green.

"Biggest rule of a fight idiot: never turn your back away from your enemy!" Asami said as she clenched her palm sending all the rocks and trees towards Regulas.

 **Matthew POV**

Matthew didn't know what to expect as Aki teleported himself, Netty, Cynthia and Justin to Kratos's cavern but he certainly didn't expect to be dropped right in the middle of a fight between Lior and some goth chick.

"Tree Trunk Barrier." Justin said quickly as a large tree trunk formed around the group shielding them from the blast of energy.

"What the hell?" Lior called out as he coughed.

Matthew turned around to see Lior's bruised face cradling close to him the unconscious bodies of Rahzel and Tryst.

"Aki get Rahzel and Tryst out of here now! I'll be fine!" Lior said as he scrambled to his feet and let out a blast of energy towards the girl who released her own causing a powerful explosion.

Matthew's eyes were blinded by the light which sent him flying backwards into a table.

 _Dang it._

Netty soon joined him by collapsing onto his body, Cynthia and Justin hit the wall hard and slid down it.

"Woah." Justin said breathlessly.

"Intense." Cynthia muttered.

"Children destroy the test tubes! I'll hold her off and protect you!" Lior said as he tackled the woman and flew upwards breaking past the cavern's ceiling and skyrocketing into the air until he was out of sight.

The remaining mages looked at each other.

Aki ran towards Rahzel and Tryst without missing a beat, dodging debris as she did so.

"How are they?" Mattthew said as he and the others joined Aki.

Aki felt Rahzel's forehead and smiled sadly.

"Almost dead." Aki said before she grasped Rahzel and Tryt by the hand and teleported away with a poof.

"She could have at least let us say goodbye or something..." Netty muttered.

"Any idea what to do now?" Justin asked.

"Well your master said to destroy the tubes so there's an idea...however I can't let you do that!" A female voice called out.

"Who's there?" Matthew shouted.

"Reveal yourself coward!" Cynthia shouted as she reequipped into her machina soul.

A flash of white appeared and tackled Matthew to the ground.

"Matthew?" Cynthia yelled.

"It's okay I got this." Matthew replied as he rough and tumbled out of the room until they arrived outside to a downcast and rainy environment. Matthew quickly pushed away the figure and jumped to his feet.

A thunderclap roared from the sky.

"Hello Matthew." The figure said as thunder roared yet again to reveal a pale girl with a white and red long sleeved shirt with a white skirt, black leggings and black boots. She wore a black bow with her albino white ponytail. She wore a bandage over her right hand, her red eyes flashed angrily in the gloomy air.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked warily.

"Your rival...My name is Remi...remember me from Oshibana town? We trained together" The girl said as she gave him a smile.

 _What the hell that's not possible...I thought that all she died..._

"Don't give me that shocked look...in case you don't remember we parted ways the moment we returned back to Oshibana a second time." Remi said with a smile.

"That explains it. I hate to say it Remi but it's time to get down to business." Matthew said as he pulled out two trench blades.

 _I need to free her from this darkness...I made her a promise to never let her fall this far into darkness and I will keep it!_

"Sure just give me a sec." Remi said as she clicked her fingers causing a large light to come from the building before quickly dying down.

 _Now what?_

"What did you do?" Matthew asked.

"I just caused some blood knights to rise and give your friends a bit of a challenge...trust me when I tell you that you that you... really... _really..._ don't want to break the test tubes. If you do you guys will be releasing more than just Casper's brother you'll be releasing a dangerous creature..." Remi explained.

"If that's the case...help us!" Matthew said coldly as blood began to drip from his forearms.

"Not likely...I'm forced into serving Master Casper! She is true perfection!" Remi said as blood dripped from her bandage.

"If you don't help us I'll be forced to hurt you and I don't want that!" Matthew said as tears dripped from his eyes.

"I was the one who abused Rahzel and Tryst you know? Couldn't you tell by each bruise being perfectly symmetrical and straight?" Remi laughed hysterically.

"In that case...guess I'll have to punish you..." Matthew said as his eyes glowed red.

"Come at me bro." Remi smirked as Matthew lunged at her.

 _Time to bring the hurt!_

 **Asami POV**

Asami panted hard as she looked at her opponent who was lying on the ground clearly overcome by the rocks.

"Guess I still have a lot to learn..." Regulas panted.

"Hey don't be too harsh on yourself...your pretty strong...I'd put this at a draw..." Asami panted wildly as she sat cross-legged.

Before Regulas could answer a bunch of purple of bubbles which opened up to reveal Derek, Gareth, Elisa and Calypso fall out.

"Storm Shards!" Elisa shouted as she unleashed blades of air towards Calypso who replied with a water blast.

"How about some lightning and air!" Derek said wildly in excitement as he clicked his fingers causing the surrounding area to cackle with lightning and air whipping around sending everyone flying wildly until they all landed a few metres away from Beast Talon's guild.

"What the hell?" Gareth said as he grabbed Elisa and back paddled next to Asami.

Calypso and Derek crawled next to Regulas and helped him to sit cross-legged.

"Let go of me!" Elisa blushed as she punched Gareth in the head.

Gareth narrowed his eyes at her and huffed.

 _They are such a couple..._

"How did we get here?" Calypso asked.

"It is I! The great Vincent! Prepare for your annihilation!" Vincent's voice boomed from the sky.

"We're going to die." Regulas muttered.

"I don't want to die!" Calypso shrieked.

"Stop Lord Vincent! We're still down here! Take us back home!" Derek cried.

"Sorry but your to be disposed of too by order of our master, I hope you understand." Vincent said dismissively.

"There's no way I'm dying – "Gareth started before he realised that he was being held by Asami in one hand with Elisa in the other hand.

"Take them not me! They've got more meat!" Asami yelled.

"Hey!" Gareth and Elisa yelled angrily.

"It's no use!" Vincent said as he materialized on his floating black throne. He wore a battle harness and his blond hair was glowing brightly. He wore a pair of khaki shorts.

 _He looks ridiculous...almost like he's a cross between some sort of eager beach goer and movie villain..._

Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you crazy? We're low on magic power and in case you hadn't noticed Asami he looks like he's plotting something!" Gareth reprimanded.

"How base...prepare for your death. Black Sun." Vincent shouted.

Vincent's hands began to glow as he swung his arms around in an arc creating a beam of energy which launched itself at the guild, eventually expanding into a vortex.

 _What the hell? Is he nuts?_

"We'll never make it off in time!" Regulas yelled as the vortex approached the guild getting even bigger.

"THIS IS PERFECT THE DEMISE OF THE BEASTS!" Vincent's voice yelled in satisfaction.

A large explosion filled the surrounding radius sending a purple wave towards the group.

 **Recommended Song: Kono_Te_Nobashite**

 **A/N**

 **Hi All!**

 **In order to celebrate reaching 67 reviews and 1316 views I decided to upload this chapter! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate the feedback and reviews!**

 **So here's yet another chapter...everything's pretty come to a head here...so in case you guys forgot Vincent's the guy who actually destroyed Beast Talon's old guild way back in chapter 4(seems long ago).Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to read and review! Next chapter expect more of the same!**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Gareth POV**

Gareth glanced at the beam heading towards him as Asami held him close.

 _I have to do something...I still have some magic power left..._

"Ugh feel so weak..." Regulas muttered.

"Gareth! Asami! Elisa! Get out of there now!" Hazel shouted as she burst out from the door.

"Go and get Aki!" Asami ordered.

"She's not conscious at the moment!" Hazel shouted tearfully.

"I guess this is where this journey ends." Derek said sadly.

"I don't want to die." Calypso whispered.

The wave of energy expanded slightly as it edged closer and closer to the fallen group of mages.

 _Forgive me._

Gareth untangled himself from Asami hands and crawled towards the wave coming towards them.

"Gareth what are you doing?" Elisa gasped.

"Doing what needs to be done. I'm sorry." Gareth said as he got to his feet and stretched out his arms.

"No!" Asami yelled.

"Don't do it!" Calypso screamed.

The world seemed to slow down as the wave crashed into Gareth's body causing a powerful explosion which ripped through all the trees around the guild. The world flickered black and white like an old TV. Gareth could see out of the corner of his eye Elisa's tears streaming down her face and Asami shaking uncontrollably. Calypso, Regulas and Derek all sat with their faces downcast.

 _Guess this is the end for me..._

Gareth felt the energy from the wave being absorbed inside him, his body felt like a billion volts of electricity had been shoved into his body. His body temperature was going haywire, one minute he was hot and the next minute he was cold. Visions of death and blood rippled through the air in front of his hazel eyes.

Gareth began to drift backwards and crash towards the ground.

Elisa quickly scrambled up and caught him before he hit the ground.

Gareth felt himself drift out of consciousness as the world went black.

 **Gareth's Mind POV**

 _Am I dead?_

"Can you please snap out of it?" A familiar voice called out to Gareth.

Gareth opened his hazel eyes to see the familiar looking Lady Chimera staring back at him. They were in a completely dark room with no light or warmth. The room was cold and empty devoid of any life.

 _How is this possible?_

"We're in your mind...or rather what's left of it..." Lady Chimera said as she dodged a floating barrage of swords and floated towards Gareth until she was a few metres away from him.

Gareth stared blankly at Lady Chimera not sure what to do at all. She had changed since last time he had saw her. She had brown hair which was tied up in pigtails which were accompanied by a set of bangs that hung in unkempt waves over her forehead. She wore a simple enough elaborate black dress which stretched down to her toes.

"Don't stare at me. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare!" Lady Chimera reprimanded.

"Yes ma'am." Gareth said as he looked down at his shoes or what was left of shoe. One of shoes had been blown off and the other one was smouldering.

"What exactly are you going to do now?" Lady Chimera asked.

 _I wish I knew..._

"Of course you know idiot!" Lady Chimera shouted.

"Well...I guess...I'm going to die?" Gareth asked timidly.

 _Please be right...please be right...Don't blow me to smithereens..._

"Of all the pessimistic guild members...why'd I have to be stuck with you...?" Lady Chimera muttered.

"What did you say?" Gareth asked angrily.

"Control your temper...you know exactly what you need to do...you need to fight back..." Lady Chimera said bluntly.

"How? I'm practically dead. My magic's low-" Gareth started before he was cut off by a slap to the face.

"That didn't stop you before did it? Quit whining and hope to it solider! Oh and by the way I've done a little something for you considering I'm all ghost like. I've sent Team Fang to go help out Netty's group-"Lady Chimera started before she stopped herself.

"What? Netty travelled to rescue Lior!" Gareth ranted.

"Ooops...spoilers..." Lady Chimera said bashfully.

"I'm going to kill her...I told her to stay put!" Gareth said as he clenched his hands.

"Yeah yeah...yadadada...go beat the crap out of Vincent now! I've healed your body now.. Don't waste it!" Lady Chimera said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Gareth felt the whole world turn upside down before there was a bright flash of warm light.

 **Matthew POV**

Matthew somersaulted over Remi before placing a powerful kick in her back which sent her toppling backwards.

"That was for forcing me to rough and tumble with you!" Matthew said defiantly.

"Shut up! Blood Make: Sword!" Remi said as she tore off her bandage which caused blood to seep freely and cover her hand.

Matthew watched in disgust as her entire arm became wrapped in blood until it formed a sharpened blade.

"That is low...going against the teachings of the circus and combining blood with your body...not cool!" Matthew said as he dodged a wild swing, bending backwards before being taken by surprise by a quick sweep of the leg.

Matthew hit the ground hard and closed his eyes quickly as Remi aimed the blade towards his head.

 _Looks like I'm dead..._

Matthew opened his eyes seconds later to see the sharp point of Remi's sword above him, Remi's angry red eyes burned into his soul. She gave him a wild grin.

 _What's she planning..._

"Sorry Matthew but I'm a perfectionist." Remi said as she sliced his red muscle shirt.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked nervously as Remi pulled off his shirt and gave him a grin.

"Sorry but I've got to make sure that your chest is completely clear." Remi said as her eyes glowed red.

Matthew felt a raking pain across his chest causing blood to spew from the cut as Remi slashed repeatedly on his chest.

 _This hurts so much...but guess this works to my advantage!_

"Blood Chains." Matthew said as the pool of blood turned itself into a bright red chain which wrapped itself around Remi's free arm and threw her into a wall of an abandoned shack causing a crack to appear in the wall.

Remi spat out some blood before splaying her hands out towards Matthew causing the blood she spat out to condense itself into small orbs which flew towards Matthew.

Matthew crossed his arms but it was useless, he felt his body hit unimaginable levels of pain as he crashed into a wall. He slumped down into a heap.

"...Guess I've won...I...always...was...stronger... "Remi panted as she got up weakly to her feet.

"Quit yapping..." Matthew narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a trench knife and cut his hands.

"Harming yourself in such a vulgar way will do you no favours...it's nothing but inaccurate!" Remi said as her hand blade cracked and reverted to normal.

Matthew raised his eyebrow.

 _Need to stall her...I need to charge up enough and then WHAM!_

"You've really let this perfection thing get to your head!" Matthew mocked.

"Casper is perfection." Remi said as she walked towards Matthew with a glowing palm.

"No she's not...your better than that!" Matthew shouted as he tried to get up but to no avail.

"She is perfection! Don't you dare say any-"Remi said as she held her eyes together in an attempt to block out all the noise but Matthew interrupted her.

"No one's perfect...we all have our faults...I know that and so do you...after all who were the two troublemakers who caused an explosive confetti bomb to go off during the circus festival?" Matthew said with a smile.

"Us..." Remi said as her face began to soften and the glow in her palm began to dim.

 _Looks like I won't have to use my special move after all...what a relief!_

Remi's eyes suddenly narrowed harshly in anger and her body began to glow red.

"Shut up! That's in the past!" Remi said angrily.

"In that case. Blood Make: Blood Rain." Matthew said as he cut his palm with his trench knife, causing a barrage of blood to shoot up into the sky before hardening into shards of varying sizes and falling down and crashing towards Remi, tearing her clothes to shreds and causing a number of scars to appear on her body.

Mathew watched in satisfaction as Remi fell to her knees, her eyes were widened in shock.

 _Now to shock her into submission..._

He quickly summoned up enough strength despite his fatigue and pulled out his other trench knife before tackling her to the ground so that he was on top of her and she was beneath him.

"What the hell? Let me go creep!" Remi shouted as she struggled to pull free.

"No dice love...if I let you go your just going to try and kill me again." Matthew said as he planted his two trench knives through Remi's sleeves causing her to remain still.

Matthew watched with concern as Remi's eyes glazed over for a few seconds as her body glowed purple before a black liquid seeped out from her side before dissipating.

 _It's done...looks like the Blood Clot technique worked...good job it stopped the flow of her blood and purged her body of the darkness inside her..._

"W-what are you going to do?" Remi whispered as Matthew rose to his feet weakly and began to walk away.

"Is Casper still perfection?" Matthew asked.

"No. Don't be silly!" Remi said.

"You sure?" Matthew asked uncertainly.

 _I can't get my hopes up...I have to make sure she's completely cured of that blood inside her._

"I'm sure... Matt..." Remi replied back happily.

Matthew turned on his heel and tackled her into a bear hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I missed you so much...I thought our village was destroyed!" Matthew whispered into her ear.

"I know...and for the record I'm sorry crybaby" Remi whispered back as he gave him a light punch in the arm before coming in for a hug.

"Shut up." Matthew said with a grin as he punched her lightly in the stomach.

Matthew and Remi smiled at each other.

 _It's good to have her back...maybe we can hit it off where we left off..._

 **Justin POV**

Justin stared at the test tubes and nodded at the one which seemed to contain a male.

"I'll take that one." Justin said before taking off.

Suddenly, a red vapour spread itself around the cavern before a loud explosion sent Justin flying backwards into Netty and Cynthia. He quickly rubbed his eyes as he fell on top of them and glanced at the test tubes to see a bunch of skeleton knights wearing blood red armour.

A thunderclap ripped its way through the sky as the trio got their feet.

"What the hell?" Netty asked.

"No point talking about it now! Time to blow those things to smithereens! Machina Soul: Combat Form!" Cynthia said as her body took on an armoured appearance which was plated in magenta, her red hair became tied into a bun and her eyes were covered by a black visor.

Justin watched in awe as Cynthia dove into battle and grabbed one of skeletons before subjecting it to an electrical surge; tossing it effortlessly away Cynthia proceeded to fire off missiles which explode on impact when they came into contact with a group of skeletons.

"Fun!" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Time to join the party Pandora!" Netty said as she tapped her palm causing her pet snake to spring out from her tattoo and bite one of the skeletons.

Justin watched as Netty tapped another tattoo which caused her favoured sword to appear. It was very thin and short. The blade itself was bright yellow while the handle was jet black. Netty gave Justin a toothy grin before running towards Cynthia hacking and slashing everything in her path like she was cutting through cardboard.

"Guess I'll take down the test tubes." Justin sighed as he stretched out a palm causing a Venus flytrap to pop out from the ground and devour one of skeletons coming towards him.

 _This really goes against my original plan of making an epic save and saving the master's life..._

Justin took a deep breath before splaying his palm forward.

"Fury of the Mother." Justin watched in satisfaction as a number of trees struck the test tubes repeatedly, cracking the glass repeatedly with a shower of plants, branches and a powerful gust of wind.

"That ought to do it!" Cynthia said with a grin as she unleashed a missile from her arm which destroyed a number of skeletons instantly.

"Good job." Netty said as she slashed the last skeleton to shreds, Justin watched nervously as Pandora slid around her owners neck and licked Netty's cheek.

 _Weird._

Justin shuddered as he tore his glance away from his comrades and stared at the test tubes which seemed to have broken under the pressure of nature's onslaught, now all that remained was the bodies which were covered in a sickly green liquid. Justin could just about make out two men each with jet black skin. They both wore a set of black trousers and had spiky hair.

"What the hell are they?" Netty said as she and Cynthia joined Justin.

"No idea." Justin whispered.

 _I don't think their good guys..._

"Don't be so rude they're probably really nice." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Since when did you start smelling roses?" Netty said sarcastically.

Justin watched as Cynthia removed her machina soul and walked towards the duo who stared at her warily.

"Hey guys don't be afraid we're from B-" Cynthia started before she was cut off as one of the men lunged at her and grabbed her throat before throwing her to the side sending her crashing into a winced slightly as Cynthia slid down from the wall unmoving.

 _He tossed her like she was nothing...Should I engage them or not?_

"Cynthia!" Netty shouted as she ran towards Cynthia but unfortunately tripped over a stray skeleton's head causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Dammit!" Netty whispered as the man who had thrown Netty walked towards her.

"My name is Chase. You filthy insignificant human! The one next to me is my feral pet...meet Gao Mikage...a dragon slayer in the making!" The spiky haired man said as he pointed at the unmoving man with spiky dark brown hair who wore a black fedora, a red shirt and black trousers.

Justin eyed the man warily before staring at his shoes.

 _Do I fight him? Or try to defend Netty..._

Suddenly, Justin was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud shriek. Justin's eyes widened as he saw Netty clutching her bloodied stomach.

"What the hell man?" Justin said as he ran towards Netty and caught her before she fell before quickly jumping back and avoiding a vicious slash from Chase's clawed hands.

"She was bothering me so I picked her up and tried to make her shut up!" Chase said casually.

"How on earth am I supposed to beat this guy...?" Justin muttered to himself as Netty fell unconscious in his arms.

"Don't give up..." Cynthia muttered weakly.

"Hpm...So the robot chick wants to talk huh! Shut Up!" Chase shouted hysterically as he aimed and electrically pulsed hand towards Cynthia.

Justin quickly dropped Netty and ran towards the electricity charging towards Cynthia's weak body.

"You think you can save her? Pathetic!" Chase said as he clicked his fingers and sent a blast of energy towards Justin, knocking the green magic mage off his feet and sending him flying into a table.

 _Ugh...hopefully I distracted hi-_

"Wow...you think that your little diversion was any good? She's still toast the moment that bolt of electricity hits her!" Chase said proudly as the charge of electricity hit Cynthia's body causing a loud shriek of pain to echo around the room before Cynthia's body became limp.

Chase began to walk towards Justin slowly.

"How useless..." Chase said to himself as he kicked a skull out of his way.

"Leave my family alone..." Justin muttered weakly.

"Family? Your all so weak...Lior's really let his standards skip..." Chase stated bluntly.

"Be quiet! You don't know anything!" Justin yelled.

"Really? Do you know that your master killed me in an effort to save my sister's life when I went "bad"? Let's be honest kid, in a fight power trumps everything especially family!" Chase said before he stamped of Justin's back repeatedly.

"This is revenge for all the sorrow Lior put my sister through!" Chase booted Justin in the stomach repeatedly.

 _Ow! That one really hurt...I don't know how long I can stay conscious for..._

"And this is for questioning me with that pitiful comment about family!" Chase said as he shoved his hand forward sending Justin sprawling across the room and collapsing next to Cynthia.

"Now for the final kill!" Chase said as he walked towards Netty's still form.

Justin cursed as he tried to move but found himself quickly restrained by the powerful arms of Gao Mikage who appeared in a blur.

"Don't even think about moving!" Gao said coldly.

Chase picked up Netty bridal style and lifted up his leg slowly.

 _He's trying to break her back..._

"Say bye bye now!" Chase mocked as he brought Netty's body up quickly.

Justin closed his eyes tightly expecting to hear a sickening crunch only to hear a loud roar instead. He quickly opened his eyes but had to cover them due to the intense light blocking his vision.

"What is this?" Chase yelled in fear.

"Your worst nightmare..." A familiar voice replied.

Justin smiled in satisfaction as the light died down to see three familiar faces blocking Chase's path to Netty.

"Did you miss us Justin?" Danny asked with a grin as he drew Drohnen.

"We'll take it from here!" Iris said with a smile as she crossed her eyes and leaned against a table.

"Don't worry we've got you covered tree hugger." Melodia said as she got into fighting stance.

 _Team Fang are back!_

 **A/N**

 **Hi all,**

 **Bet none of you saw that one coming at all did ya?**

 **This is probably my longest chapter to date! Thanks for the reviews and views to everyone so far! Next chapter we catch up with Lior and to make up for you guys not seeing Gareth really duke it out with Derek...you guys might just get to see Gareth V Vincent. Be prepared for more shock twists!**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **It's raining in London right now and tbh that's some legit pathetic fallacy right now as I bear some bad news:**

 **Due to unforeseen circumstances and the potential for a really long year for me with exams,having to leave my house for three weeks to live with my dad whilst my mum's on holiday(yeah thanks mum...you've left me with the worst cook in the family) ,university applications and whatnot.I have decided to put all my stories on a hiatus so I have more time to focus on the boring world of revision and exams as I currently have my A2'S to do and I want to get at least two A' I need to actually decide on what to do at uni since i keep questioning my decision to do psychology since I love writing but English isn't exactly versatile in that sense plus psychology covers statistics,essay writing and lab reports which basically gives me my core subjects of English,maths and science so i guess its all good as i want to be versatile and have a wide career net but more on that when I come back.**

 **Sorry about this but I can promise I will return to write a brand new fanfic with a SYOC component with a much better storyline. Maybe not as many good OC's but I will make it better than my other attempts.**

 **I'm making a poll about which universe I should do and based on that I'll do a story :)**

 **Scrawlx Out! (For a couple of months atleast)**


End file.
